Butterfly Effect
by JimmyDANj2
Summary: As soon as she ended up in that school and met him, she knew that it was going to be one hectic hell of a maelstrom. And despite the fact that he's annoying and infuriating as anything could ever aspire to be, she can't help but only be drawn in further.
1. Scintilla

**Author's Note: **Phew. Alright, so I've realized that progress is kinda slow for my other two stories right now. I just can't seem to muster up enough grit to force some inspiration outta myself. So, while my head clears and I get my act back together, I've decided to start up another fic to maybe jumpstart my train of creativity. I have determined that I will now enter the brilliant, wonderful fandom of Black Cat, rendered by the amazing, fantasic Yabuki Kentaro-san himself. Anyone in this particular fandom neither needs to care about nor know what I was talking about before with my other stories. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy. Hopefully this can get me out of my funk.

**Disclaimer: **All rights to Black Cat belong to none other than the godly Yabuki-sama himself. All I own is my plot.

Well, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The girl stared up at the school, her magenta eyes slanted in what could only be described as apathy as her slender form stood rigid. Locks of golden hair were swept along the breeze so that lone strands tickled her cheeks and nose. She raised one hand to tuck the rebellious strands behind her ear.

The grounds, though neat and expansive, seemed normal enough. The warning bell tolled out and echoed throughout the large school. Everything seemed normal, perhaps rather...bigger than a regular school, but normal all the same. Yet....the girl thought that it somehow appeared....intimidating. Only slightly, however.

Behind her, a woman who bore strikingly similar features poked her head out of the window of a car.

"Eve....are you _sure_ you're alright with this? I mean, transferring so suddenly....it's rather a lot to take in at once."

The girl turned around at the call.

"I told you before, mom. I'll be fine. It makes no difference to me where I'll go to school."

Yes. No difference at all. She was glad to be able to make things convenient in any way for her mother. There was no difference, in the slightest. It's not like there was anything she was attached to in her hometown. So long as everyone kept to their own devices and left her alone, she wouldn't bother them, and everything would be exactly as it was before.

"Are you sure? It's the middle of the semester...you'll have to adjust so quickly..."

Eve waved her comment off.

"It's fine. I'll be okay."

Her mother nodded.

"If you say so. Well, alright then. Sorry, but you'll have to walk back by yourself...I have to work pretty late, so...."

"That's fine." It was only about a twenty minute walk from the school, anyway. They had moved in pretty close.

"Alright, honey. Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Her mother drove off, and Eve watched as the car retreated into the distance until it had become nothing more than a blue speck against the vast skyline.

Eve sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get to class before I'm late...."

* * *

Eve first stopped by the office to receive her locker number and schedule.

"Hello!" the cheery attendant called out as Eve entered.

"H-Hi....um....I'm-"

"You're our new transfer student?" the attendant abruptly cut in.

Eve blinked.

"Y-Yes."

"Let's see..." the attendant murmured as she thumbed through some files.

"Ah! Here we go. Eve Lunatique, yes?"

"Y-Yeah," Eve responded.

The attendant smiled.

"Okay, here's your schedule, locker number and combination....and later when you have time, you'll have to take a picture for your ID card and the yearbook, is that alright?"

She nodded.

"Y-Yes, that'd be fine."

"Your first period is World History, in room 204. I realize that since you just transferred, you might not be used to our four by four block schedule, so...."

"I-It's fine. Thanks for your help." Eve gathered her belongings and stood up to leave.

The attendant blinked.

"You're sure you don't want any help? I could get someone to show you to your first class....the school's kinda big, after all."

Eve shook her head.

"I'll be okay by myself."

"Well, if you're sure. Then I hope your first day here will be a pleasant one!" She smiled.

Eve nodded her thanks, then left the office.

She wandered the halls, looking at the lockers lined along the wall.

"Locker 1276....1276.....Here it is."

She spun the dial and opened the locker, first withdrawing a few binders and a textbook, before putting her backpack inside the locker and then lightly swung the locker closed.

She glanced at her watch. The little hand pointed just slightly past the number one.

"Eight 0' seven...." She had eight minutes to find her class.

* * *

She hurried towards the door and rushed inside with a minute to spare. Chest heaving slightly, she made her way to an empty seat and quietly sat down, placing her books and binders on the desk. Nobody seemed to notice her come in and all students in the room continued chatting as they had before Eve walked in.

A few moments after Eve sat down, the teacher walked in. To be precise, it was more of a sprint. Her blonde hair was disheveled, and her face, though attractive, was panting with exertion.

"Sorry I'm late, class. I had a little....well, I just had something to take care of. Anyway, settle down."

At her request, the class begrudgingly dispersed, so that each student who was not already seated crawled reluctantly into his or her seat.

The teacher looked down at her lesson plan.

"Oh." She straightened up and cleared her throat, before shifting her gaze to Eve.

"Well, class, before we begin today....we have a transfer student, who from now on will be attending Chronos High with the rest of you. If you would do so kindly....please stand up and introduce yourself. And tell us one thing that interests you."

Eve blinked, surprised at being so abruptly asked to do something.

She hastily stood, standing to one side of her mahogany desk.

"U-Um....My name is Eve Lunatique. I-I hope that we can get along. Uh....one thing that interests me....I guess that'd be books. I like reading." She then quietly sat back down.

The teacher smiled.

"Well, Eve, let me be the first to say that I hope you can comfortably adjust to our school. I am Sephiria Arks, your history teacher. Miss Arks is fine for whenever you wish to address me."

Sephiria continued with her lesson, leaving Eve to her own thoughts.

_I guess she seems nice enough....well, it doesn't matter to me, I suppose. _

For the duration of the period, Eve listened, and, though she was diligent, her half-lidded violet eyes clearly expressed her boredom.

With one minute to the bell, Eve began to pack her things.

"Alright class, that's it for today. Homework: read the entire chapter and write the definitions of each term, like always. Oh, and Eve!"

Eve paused in the middle of shoving a notebook into her bag.

"Y-Yes?"

"Since it's your first day here, I think we should have someone show you around the school for the rest of the day in between periods, and show you to your classes as well. The locations of the classrooms can get kind of confusing."

Before Eve could utter any sort of protest, Sephiria scanned the room, arching an eyebrow when she saw a boy leaning back against his chair, his honey-golden eyes glazed over with boredom as he stared out the window his desk was against. His dark hair was pointed in several places as his chin rested on his hand.

"Okay, Train, thanks ever so much for volunteering."

The boy, at the mention of his name, abruptly sat up, suddenly rigid.

"W-Wait, what?"

"You didn't hear me? You are to escort our new transfer student to her classes and show her around the school while you're at it. No objections, I hope?"

"H-Hey, you can't just-"

Eve suddenly broke in.

"U-Um, honestly, it's fine, Miss Arks. I can manage on my own."

Sephiria waved her comment off.

"Nonsense. I insist that Train help you on your first day."

"Just a moment!" Train exclaimed. "Since when can our history teacher just assign us off to non-classroom related activies? Don't I get a say in this?"

Sephiria narrowed her eyes, her smile not fading, but suddenly becoming more sinister.

"Oh, I'm not _forcing_ you to do anything, Train. I'm just making a suggestion, a suggestion I feel that you ought to follow. Don't you agree, Train, that we can't just leave our new student hanging like this? Don't you feel...." Her gaze turned murderous. "..._obligated?"_

Train gulped, then shuddered.

"A-Alright, alright." he grunted. "I'll show her around the stupid school."

"Then it's settled!" Sephiria cheerfully exclaimed.

The bell rang, its screech echoing through the halls.

Eve shouldered her bag and stared back at Train.

He sighed, before slinging his bag over his shoulder as well and walking towards her with his hands in his pocket.

"Well, let's get going, then. What did you say your name was?"

"Eve." She replied quietly. Her body tensed up as she apprehensively stared up at his face.

Train raised one eyebrow. His facial expression changed ever so slightly, indicating amusement.

"No need to be so....defensive. I won't bite."

Eve silently followed him to her next class and stared warily at his back, which was covered in a leather jacket.

He looked back at her and chuckled.

"Not so talkative, are we?"

Eve glared at him and said nothing.

Train stopped in front of a door, and leaned one arm against the wall.

"Well, here we are. Room 427, your next class. I guess I'll be back to help you out after second period, during lunch...."

Eve cautiously followed his movements with her fuchsia eyes. Her lips remained tight.

"Heh, for someone so....pampered, you seem awfully reserved."

Eve blinked.

"Me? Pampered?"

Train grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, the way you are to me....you just seem so....elegant." He smirked. " Like a princess."

Eve glared at him.

_He's teasing me! _

Train looked her in the eyes.

"Yup, just like a princess.....as if you were a porcelain doll." He broke in sudden laughter.

He placed one hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair as he walked past her.

"See ya around...Lil' Princess."

She continued to glare at his retreating back, as he rounded the corner, hands in his pockets.

She "hmphed" in slight frustration.

As she opened the door and entered the classroom, she considered, with a sigh, that although she's only known him for about four minutes, she could already tell, what with his mocking demeanor and annoyingly vibrant gold eyes, that he was the kind of person who would inevitably infuriate her to no end.

With a grimace on her face, Eve realized that, perhaps, her time at this school would contain much more aberration than she had originally bargained for, or ever cared to comprehend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoo! First chapter of Butterfly Effect done! Wow....it's pretty short. Hmm. Sorry for that, but it seemed an appropriate place to end. Well, in any case, review to let me know how I did! Is it worthy of the fandom? Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I sure enjoyed writing it. Eve and Train are such fun characters to mess around with.

Random Quotation of the Day:

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

Did I really just do that? Did I really just take _that particular_ quotation from Dawn of the New World? I must be losing my mind. That's the only explanation. Richter has successfully bored into my head with that most annoying quotation of quotations.


	2. Distortion

**Author' Note: **Okay! There, chapter 2, completely laid out for you awesome readers. Huzzahs for more Train and Eve epic-ness. Well, I've really nothing much else to say. Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights to Black Cat belong to Yabuki Kentaro, the original creator. ...What? Okay, so I did a completely normal, structured disclaimer. So? Something wrong with that? Sue me. Oh, waiiit a minute! Guess what? *points to disclaimer smugly*

* * *

Eve grimaced. This...is edible?

She realized that cafeterias aren't exactly renowned for particularly delectable food,-it had certainly been that way at her old school-but.....

Wasn't this crossing the line a bit?

Her thin fingers grabbed the handle of the plastic spork and lightly poked at the soft brown mound that the school dared to call sustenance. It gave off a strong, fishy odor.

If she had to hazard a guess...she supposed it could have been meatloaf. That's what it said on the hanging menu board when she went to buy her lunch, anyway. Before she could further contemplate the grim spectacle before her, however, she heard approaching footsteps coming up from behind.

This time, the frown present on her petite face had nothing to do with her untouched meatloaf.

"Hey, Li'l Princess! Glad you found your way over to the cafeteria. I was lookin' for you, y'know."

She tried not to be irked by his annoyingly cheerful disposition, but, judging from the glower on her face as she turned to face him, she wasn't entirely successful. If anything, her annoyance and reserved manner only served to make Train seem even more amused.

His smile widened as he laughed, "Tryin' to eat? A bit of advice: you should probably bring your lunches from now on. As you can see....this school isn't exactly a top notch five star restaurant."

Eve gritted her teeth.

"Right. I'll...keep that in mind."

She turned around, and, attempting to conceal her aggravation, asked, "Do you....um....really have to accompany me like this? I mean....I'm fine by myself....it's really no trouble."

Train gave a cat-like grin. Eve's brow twitched.

"No can do, Princess. You heard the teacher: I'm to escort through the school on your first day. And, trust me, one thing you _shouldn't_ do is cross Miss Arks. She can get...pretty brutal, if she so desires." His grin was still obstinately plastered on his face.

Eve sighed, and looked back at the meatloaf she had been relentlessly prodding. It looked as if she had no way out of the situation.

Train pointed to the empty space beside her on the bench.

"Can I sit there?"

She nodded, but did not look up from her food.

He sat, and hummed merrily to himself as he uncapped a bottle of milk.

Eve briefly glanced to her side and observed him.

"Don't you...you know, have other friends to talk with right now? I mean, it's just...you don't have to burden yourself over _me._"

For the first time since Eve met him, Train's eyes narrowed, and for a fleeting moment, Eve saw a dark, bitter expression on Train's previously smirking face.

But before she knew it, it had gone, and Train was back to his gratingly buoyant temperament once more.

"Nah...it's no trouble, Li'l Princess." He ruffled her hair again, causing her to wince. "I'd much rather help you out."

Startled by his enigmatic personality shift, Eve could only stutter in response.

"O...Okay...."

Eve forced down her "meatloaf" in silence, and, during the time in which she attempted not to choke or vomit, she contemplated what she had just seen.

_It....was probably just a trick of the light. No way someone that idiotically upbeat could pull a face like _that_._

She glanced sideways at Train, who was cheerily gulping down the white liquid as if nothing deviant had transpired.

She turned back to her plate and frowned as she chewed quietly.

_Yeah. Absolutely no way._

* * *

Eve blushed lightly as Train walked along behind her through the hallway, whistling a jaunty tune. She saw people lined along the walls muttering to themselves or their friends and darting their eyes from Train to herself and back.

Eve's face reddened even more as she looked down at the marble beneath her feet.

_He...He doesn't have to make such a scene of it! He's making me stand out so much...._

As Eve rounded the corner, she winced as she collided with a body.

"Ah!" Her books tumbled out of her arms, and she fell backwards, inevitably about to ram her head against the ground. If not for the fact that Train caught her.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was-huh? T-Train??"

Train's smile slipped slightly, but he forced it to remain as he replied.

"Hey, Rinslet."

The lavender haired girl stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open.

"Y-You-"

"Sorry, Rins, but I can't dawdle. Gotta escort this pretty lady to her next class, y'know?"

Eve stared at them.

"Is she one of your friends, Train?"

Train did not reply for a couple moments.

"....Yeah. Yeah, I guess she is."

He walked forward and raised one hand in farewell back at Rinslet.

"C'mon, Li'l Princess."

Eve sighed, exasperated, having just picked up all her books.

"Honestly," she huffed. "He always makes things so difficult."

Eve glanced sideways at Rinslet.

"Sorry for bumping into you," she said, facing her fully in apology.

"Uh...yeah."

Eve turned to follow Train, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait!" Rinslet exclaimed. "Just...Just tell me something. How did you do it?"

Eve gazed at her inquisitively, cocking her head to one side.

"...Do? What are you talking about?"

Rinslet stared directly into her violet eyes.

"...You don't know?"

She released her arm.

"Then it's nothing. Never mind. Sorry for taking up your time."

Eve glanced at her curiously, then shrugged.

"It's alright."

She hurried after Train, careful not to run too fast lest she trip.

Rinslet watched the two fade into the distance. She bit her lip, worry evident in her visage.

_Train...._

* * *

The long-awaited bell finally rang, and students poured out of the buildings in massive waves, eventually culminating onto the grounds of the school as one gigantic current. Eve was doing all she could not to get trampled.

She found herself roughly pushed from all sides as she attempted to make her way to the front of the school.

_The school's....bigger than I first thought._

"Hey, Li'l Princess!" a familiar voice called out.

_....Crap._

She glanced back at the spiky haired, animated youth, who waved at her the moment he saw that she noticed him.

"...Train."

He caught up to her, and smiled.

"Going home?"

She paused for a second, before replying.

"Yes."

His golden eyes brightened as he said, "Want me to walk you home? It's no trouble, I don't have anyth-"

"Hold it," Eve interrupted.

"I thought you were only supposed to help until school was over? Now that it is, you don't have to-"

"Aw, come on, Li'l Princess," Train cut in. "Don't be so cold. It's not as if I did it 'cuz I had to; it's because I _wanted_ to."

Eve closed her eyes in frustration, and gritted her teeth.

_Can't this guy just take a hint?_

"L-Look, it's not as if I don't...._appreciate_ the thought...but you really don't need-"

"Train!!" A voice punctuated.

Train's eyes narrowed slightly at the intrusion.

He smiled at Eve.

"Hold that thought, would you, Princess?"

He then glanced back up at the speaker.

"...Hi, Creed."

A hand brushed across silver hair, as cold, sharp blue eyes widened in delight.

Eve observed Creed's grin stretch itself wider. She couldn't help but notice that the effect was drastically different from whenever Train smiled; more feral and deranged, somehow.

"Ah, every day when I come to see you, I am not disappointed! You are as wonderful as ever, Train-!" Creed's jubilant exclamations were truncated, however, as his icy eyes narrowed and he scanned Train with urgency from head to toe. He no longer smiled, and he frowned in confusion.

"....What has happened to you?"

Train's gaze was half-lidded as he responded.

"Dunno what you're talking about, Creed. Sorry, but I'm kinda busy. Come on, Li'l Princess." Train placed a hand at Eve's back and pushed her along with him towards the school gates.

"H-Hey! I never said you could-"

"Train, who is this?" Creed seethed, his voice sturdy and calm, but betraying the slightest hint of malice.

Train did not once stop, and his hand persisted in prodding Eve along with him.

"Just a classmate, Creed. No one you need to concern yourself about."

He turned left when he reached the sidewalk, and the last thing Eve saw of the campus, before it was completely obscured by the brick wall constituting the perimeter of the school, was Creed's frigid, piercing glare directed rigidly, directed solely, towards her.

* * *

Once well away from the entrance, Train let his arm fall back to his side.

Eve frowned.

"Train....what was that all about? Who was that?"

"Ah, that guy? No one in particular, really," he grinned. "Just someone I know. Creed Diskenth, a junior like me. Come to think of it, that would make us both about a year older than you, huh? You're a sophomore, right?" He blithely inquired.

"Y-Yeah. He was kind of....peculiar. Why was he all-?"

"Never mind that about him, Li'l Princess. Just....you'd do well to steer clear of him, alright?" His voice remained cheery, but Eve distinguished an underlying tone. She had been in Train's presence long enough to know that he wasn't telling the whole truth. At least, there was _something_ he was keeping from her.

"Right....Is _he_ your friend?"

Her words seemed to have a small effect on Train. His rather long hair cast a shadow over his eyes, and he stood in solemn silence for a few moments.

"...No. He's not my friend."

Train continued to brood for a few seconds. Suddenly, Eve regained her previously forgotten mindframe.

"Hey! I keep trying to tell you: when did I say it was okay to walk me home?? Your job ended when school ended! For once, I'd like to have peace and quiet to mys-"

Suddenly unable to speak, as if her next word died in her windpipe, Eve widened her eyes. For she had just caught a glimpse of Train's previously overshadowed face.

Cold, deadly fury was etched in every niche of his expression. His golden eyes had turned completely molten with an unprecedented ferality. Wild anger rendered his pupils to slits, like those of a feline.

It was Eve's light gasp that seemed to snap Train back to reality. Immediately, as if it had never been there, the furious expression melted away, and Train's usual hearty demeanor was back full swing.

"Sorry-did you say something, Li'l Princess? I didn't quite catch that." He smiled. There was no hint of the cold, stony sorrow that had existed only moments before.

Eve continued to gape for all of three seconds, before shaking her head violently, both as a negative to Train's question, and to snap her out of her reverie.

"N-No. Never mind."

Train raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, but shrugged, and continued to walk.

Eve stared at his back. His leather jacket billowed in the slight, breezy chill of the afternoon.

This time, she was absolutely sure of it. Even if he had only appeared that way for a brief moment...Eve remained certain of what she saw.

She shivered. Slender arms rose up to rub the opposite shoulder for warmth.

_Train Heartnet...._she mused quietly to herself.

Despite the blaring alarms in her brain, despite the flashing, incandescent warning signals going off in her mind, one after the other, Eve merely clutched her sweater more tightly to herself and continued to face in Train's direction, resolute.

And she took one step.

And she took a second step.

And she followed him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew! There! Not too late of a release, I hope.....I suppose I'm reasonably satisfied with how it finally turned out; to be honest, this chapter gave me a lot of difficulty, and I tinkered with it, and tinkered with it....with the end result still not being that lengthy. Oh well. Quality over quantity, I guess. Hmm. One thing perturbing me. I hope I haven't made Eve or Train seem _too_out of character. I mean, with the different setting, what with it being AU and all, and each character's inevitable altered background, there's bound to be some OOC-ness going on, but I hope I haven't fiddled with them too much. They're still the Eve and Train everyone know and love, after all. Can't take their trademark charm away, now can I? Well, reviews would be greatly appreciated. 'Till next post!

Random quotation of the day:

Stated by the smartest, most intuitive person I have ever had the pleasure of being even slightly related to in some small way: "My life's ambition is to become a philosopher. Simply because philosophers are always right."


	3. Stigma

**Author's Note:** ...So. How long has it been? A year? Haha, I'm not even sure. Well, fanfiction activity for the past several months has been deadened to a complete stop. College applications are tearing my life to shreds right about now, so I'm pretty lucky to have been able to get _this_ chapter out. At least the chapter ain't short. And trust me, a buncha stuff happens. Finally. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, but you can at least count on the fact that the story will not be put on hiatus. Definitely not. I make commitments to finish all my stories, so don't worry. Well, read, enjoy, review.

**Disclaimer: **Yabuki Kentaro owns Black Cat. Not me. Not ever. Deal with it.

(Oh my god, holy crap, Kentaro began the **sequel **, that's right, the effing _sequel_, to To-Love-Ru! I didn't even know until I saw the first chapter already released! How could I? The SEQUEL. And it's all about the counterpart to our favorite bio-weapon! She's known as Golden Darkness in the To-Love-Ru universe. The manga's even titled To-Love-Ru: Darkness. _How effing epic is that?_ I almost wet myself when I first found out. Haha, okay, that's my rant for the day. Enjoy the chapter.)

* * *

_A feline smirk. The cock of a gun._

"_Mark my words, Train, I'll beat you one day."_

_The grin widened._

_"I look forward to it, Princess. Oi, Sven-daddy! What's takin' so long? Get the money so we can buy some food, already!"_

_A growl._

_"Do you _insist _upon calling me that? How'd that ridiculous nickname crop up, anyway? You and I are both barely twelve!"_

_"And yet you talk like you're thirty." A cheeky grin._

_A voice. Soft, and feminine._

_"Oh, lay off him, Train. I think it isn't that he acts too old; you just act too childish!" A blithe giggle._

_A pout._

_"You wound me, Saya." A mock-indignant sniff. _

_Suddenly, a growl. Then, laughter._

_"Train, was that your _stomach_?"_

_"Shut it, Saya! I'm hungry! Come on, Sven! Do you have the money or not? I'm staaaarving!"_

_"Alright, alright, cool it, hot-shot. We're going. Coming, Eve?"_

_The sound of a thick leather-bound book snapping shut._

_"Sorry. Let's go."_

_Feigned whines and jubilant laughter faded into the distance._

_

* * *

_

Eve suddenly shot straight up, the covers sliding off her rigid posture.

Sweat slowly leaked down the side of her face.

_Wh...What was that? A-A dream? But I've never had a dream so vivid...an-and was that Train? And who else was..?_

She clutched her head. The details of the dream were quickly draining away. Try as she might to remember, the memories of the dream rapidly sifted through her consciousness, and she couldn't maintain her hold on it. It was akin to trying to keep water from escaping with nothing but cupped hands.

It was alarming enough that she'd dream about _Train_ of all people, but Eve couldn't help feeling a sense of desperation. Like whatever she had dreamt stirred something substantial within her.

Grasping feebly at straws, she shook her head.

_Oh well. I can't even remember it. Best put it out of my mind for now._

She glanced briefly at the bedside clock. Seven-forty.

"Another day of school." She made a sort of grimace.

"Another day of him."

* * *

It had already been three weeks since Eve transferred to Chronos. She was pretty attuned to the general feel of the school now, and settled in comfortably.

Or, at least, as comfortably as she could have with Train dogging her every step with steadfast, irritating alacrity.

_Honestly_, she silently seethed to herself for about the thousandth time. _Can't the guy just take a **hint**?_

Eve thought perhaps that, by now, she would have gotten used to Train and his mannerisms. For some reason, however, she was irritated beyond belief, and her frustration only waxed greater every single time Train meandered over to her.

It was as if something was there beyond normal irritation, and something about Train and his antics - _something_ unexplainable - fell just short of pissing her off to no end.

Though she was nearing her breaking point. Rapidly.

Eve grimaced as she, once again, saw Train cheerfully loitering around the school gate, undoubtedly waiting for her. He was lazily balancing a bottle of milk on the tip of his index finger, before he perked up as he caught sight of her.

Quickly shoving his bottle into his bag, Train came over.

_I really don't know how much more of him I can take._

Eve quietly stared at him as she heard the familiar whispers of conversation blossoming around them, no doubt discussing, as they had been for the past few weeks, Train's apparent obsession with the new girl.

_Great. Now basically everyone in the whole school thinks that Train and I..._ she shivered slightly, not finishing her thought.

Several rumors had already circulated about Train and her, and Eve had practically caught wind of them all. She wasn't exactly someone who really cared what other people thought of her, but at this point, to such an extent...she couldn't help feeling at least a little indignant and embarrassed.

_Still... _she silently mused to herself. _This _is _sort of peculiar. Why are so many people interested in us? Surely the whole school has more to talk about than just two people? _

Apparently not. She didn't take Train to be the popular type, but many people _did_ seem to know him.

"...-ou okay, Li'l Princess?"

Eve snapped out of her trance, now aware of the fact that Train was attempting to speak with her.

"H-Huh? Sorry, Train...what?"

"Nothing, really. You looked like you had something on your mind."

She fervently shook her head.

"No, no...don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Train raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Princess. You can tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"I _said_ it was nothing," she snapped, a little harsher than she meant to. "Let's go. We'll be late."

As she turned towards the school, she caught the slightly hurt expression on Train's face, and couldn't help the twinge of guilt she felt.

She let out a quiet sigh of frustration. Train always seemed to bring out the worst in her. She couldn't see how it was his fault. Even if he was overly imposing and cheery all the time, Eve didn't understand why he always provoked such reactions from her.

_He's just...**so** annoying. Somehow._

_

* * *

_

Eve had managed to restrain herself for all of the past few weeks. But she really was about to be pushed over the edge. It wasn't until lunch, however, that tensions finally spilled over and erupted, and she did something that she would henceforth deeply, sorrowfully, heart-wrenchingly regret for the rest of her life.

They were sitting at their usual table, just the two of them. For someone so apparently well-known, Train didn't seem to have that many friends. Over the time Eve had known Train, the only person she saw that personally conversed with him, aside from herself, was Rinslet.

_Oh yeah,_ Eve remembered. _There was also that one creepy guy...Creed, I think his name was?_ Creed would also talk with him occasionally. Though, it wasn't a two-sided conversation, so much as it was basically Creed repeatedly and passionately proclaiming how perfect and wonderful Train was. Eve found it more than just a little disconcerting. The man seemed to have a few screws popped loose.

Eve suddenly felt a familiar tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Princess? I was just wonderin', do you wanna go to the amusement park this weekend? I can snag us a few tickets, and I think it'll be good for you unwind a bit. I've seen how hard you work."

Eve's fork froze, midway from her plate to her mouth.

_Did...Did he...Did he just ask me out...on a DATE?_

It seemed casual, sure, but those circumstances practically screamed the word "date," especially to those gossiping high school students who sat near them and definitely were in close enough proximity to hear what Train said.

Was Train _trying_ to encourage those stupid rumors? Eve felt mutinous.

"Um..." she could barely contain her trembling, angry voice. Why did she feel so riled up? It was just a question.

"Um...sorry, Train, but I...I have something I have to do...this weekend isn't exactly a good time for me."

"Aw, come on. This is exactly what I mean by you needing to relax. It'll be fun."

Eve gritted her teeth. She was trying to end this conversation with some semblance of civility, but Train just kept obliviously ploughing on, like usual, without a clue.

"No, really. I'm sorry, Train, but, um, I really don't think I can-"

"Please, Princess? I know you'd enjoy it. Just come with me and-"

"I already _told_ you, it isn't a good time."

Eve could hear the snickering breaking out now.

_Train, we're causing a _scene_!_

Eve inwardly growled.

A boy's voice, from the next table over, interrupted them.

"Yo, Train! Havin' a little lovers' spat, are you?" More snickering.

Train frowned.

"This isn't any of your business. I'm just trying to-"

"Hey, no need to be rude!" The group of boys surrounding the speaker guffawed loudly. "Y'know, just 'cause your little girlfriend rejected you!"

Eve rounded on them.

"I'm _not_ his-!"

Train put his hand out and interrupted her.

"It's alright, Princess. Just ignore them. They don't know what they're-"

But that did it. For some reason, that was the last straw. Eve's head suddenly became wracked with a series tiny explosions, and her voice came out in a snarl.

"God-DAMmit!" Eve burst out. Train recoiled, stunned by her outburst.

"Can't you, for once, LAY _OFF_? Huh, Train? Is that _so_ hard to comprehend? I've had _enough_! Every damned day, you just waltz in, _completely_ and _utterly_ oblivious!" Eve was caught in a fit of rage. She had no idea just _why_ she had suddenly burst, or _what_ had caused it. All she knew was that Train, in some way or another, was at the center of it all.

"You unrelentingly _insist_ on accompanying wherever I go! You ignore common sense, you ignore anything_ I_ have to say, whether on purpose or not, I have no idea, and you have a special knack for giving every single effing person the wrong idea! I've HAD it. I've _really_ had it, Train. Can you just, maybe, perhaps - for, I dunno, three seconds - _leave me the hell alone?"_

She heaved, panting with exertion, fuchsia eyes narrowed in a glare, directed towards the wide-eyed, frozen youth.

Silence reigned in the cafeteria. No person uttered a single sound for what seemed to stretch on for decades.

At last, Train's raspy, quiet voice permeated the air.

"I...I'm...sorry, Li'l Princess. I swear, I...I really had...no idea. I'll, um...I'll just...go, for now." Train hastily turned his back on Eve, shadows obscuring any outlines of his face, and briskly walked, until he passed the creaking double doors of the cafeteria.

Still slightly heaving with breath, Eve stared after him, the furrow in her brow gradually fading.

She slowly swiveled her head from left to right, taking notice of each student's shocked visage.

Slowly, it dawned upon her what just happened.

_What...What did I just...do? Oh...Oh my god. Oh no. I said all those...all those horrible things...I didn't mean...Oh, god, what have I done?_

Suddenly, a person broke through the stunned throng, and an arm shot out to grab Eve's wrist, encasing it in a steely grip.

Eve stared at whoever grabbed her. It was Rinslet. And she was _furious._ Her eyes held an angry gleam, and her teeth gnashed together lethally.

"_What the hell was that about?"_ Her voice was low and deadly.

Eve could only stutter in response, her mind still dwelling on what she had said to Train.

"Um...I-I...I didn't..."

Her angry expression never leaving her face, Rinslet practically dragged Eve along with her as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Come with me."

Rinslet pulled Eve into an empty classroom, and forcefully plopped Eve down onto a seat. Not that there was much resistance, as Eve still seemed frozen from what had transpired.

Eve turned to Rinslet pleadingly.

"I-I didn't mean to-! I mean, he was irritating, but...but, I don't know what came over-"

Rinslet raised a hand to stop her, and sighed.

"Look, Eve," Rinslet glared at her. "I don't know _what_ the hell brought that on, but you'd better fix it. Whatever you might have thought, Train is the one person in this school _least_ deserving of what you just put him through."

As Rinslet continued to glare at her, Eve trembled.

Rinslet sighed.

"Do you know why, Eve, so much attention was paid to you and Train when you first transferred here?"

Numbly, Eve shook her head.

"It's because people were _surprised._"

"Wh-What?"

"People were surprised at how Train was acting towards you. Before you came to this school, Train was the most aloof, cold, and bitter person here."

Rinslet nodded at Eve's startled expression.

"Oh, yes. He hardly ever said a word to anyone, he would pierce people with his icy, unfeeling stare, and he didn't take crap from _anyone._ People were afraid to approach him. They were scared that he might rip their throats out or something if they bothered him, so intimidating was his personality."

Eve stared, open-mouthed, at her.

"Bu-But why? H-How? Train isn't _anything_ like that..."

Rinslet folded her arms grimly.

"Maybe I should go back a little further. First...Eve, what do you think of this school?"

"Huh? Wh-What do I think...? How is that related to-"

"Because this is no ordinary school. Probably around three-fourths of the students here graduate normally, albeit prestigiously, as this school is rather well-known for its curriculum. What it's _not_ as known for, however, is the fact that the remaining one-fourths of its students are...hmm, how should I put this? Specially trained."

"Wh-What? S-Specially tr...?"

Rinslet nodded.

"One-fourths of the students here graduate, then go on to work for special government units, like the CIA or the FBI."

Eve stared blankly at her.

"You're pulling my leg."

Rinslet shrugged.

"Believe it if you want, Eve. I, for one, am telling the truth. They really do work for those sorts of agencies, and everyone in their junior year will take an aptitude test to see who is suitable to go on to such occupations. For you to even be accepted into this school means that they have at least considered that you might be appropriate for the job."

Eve half-heartedly raised an eyebrow.

"If this is all true...then how come no one's told me in the three weeks I've been here?"

"The staff members probably just haven't gotten around to it, or just want to let you get accustomed to the school. As for the students, we don't generally even talk about that side of the school until our junior year, when it actually matters to us. Even then, only one-fourths of us will express any _real_ interest."

As Eve showed every sign of interrupting, Rinslet hastily continued.

"But enough about that. I only told you that so you could understand a little about..." Rinslet glared once more at Eve. "...about Train's history."

Rinslet hesitated for all of two seconds, then went on.

"It was...two years ago, in mine and Train's freshman year. He had just transferred here along with the entire freshman class of that year. One of those students' name was Sven. Train's best friend."

Immediately, from the mention of the name "Sven," Eve's head went into hyperdrive. Her blood seemed to expand and converge all at the same time, and fireworks went off in her mind.

"What..." her voice was hoarse. "What did you say?"

Rinslet raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Sven. He was Train's best friend. Why? Did you know anyone with that name?"

Eve clutched her forehead.

"I...I don't...I mean, I don't think so...No, I-I don't know anyone with that name." _But...something about that name..._

"Anyway, the two were inseparable. At first, when Train came here, he acted much the same as he did before he met you. Moody. Despondent. He would only talk to Sven. Eventually, though, because I was persistent, I became friends with the two. Train started to talk to someone else besides Sven, and gradually, over the course of our freshman year, Sven and I managed to coerce Train to be more open. He became more cheerful, and instead of moping around, depressed all the time, he laughed more and smiled more. To this day, I don't know what had made Train so depressed in the first place. Sven never told me. But the Train that was our friend...that Train is more like the one you knew, Eve. But then..."

Rinslet's expression grew dark.

"Train and Sven were really interested in the specialized portion of the school. They had their own guns, and everything. They joined organizations in the school, from their sophomore year, that helped foster the special types of covert abilities needed to take on the sort of special jobs Train and Sven had in mind. And they were brilliant. The school had never seen such talented amateurs right off the bat. Train and Sven were sharpshooters of an entirely different caliber. And...and that's when Creed took notice."

"C-Creed?" Eve interjected. _That...that creepy guy that knows Train?_

"Creed is...for lack of a better term, insane. In any case, he's not normal. He saw the deadly potential the pair possessed, and seemed to take a huge interest. In Train, especially. But, he apparently felt that such potential was wasted with Train's happy, cheerful attitude. He had a glimpse, in our freshman year, of Train in an entirely _different_ sort of light. One that Creed thought was perfect. And so...and so..." Rinslet's voice was choked, and tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes."

"Creed wanted to...to bring _back_ that coldness in Train. He thought it would make Train into the perfect killer, deadly in every way. And he...he did this by..." Rinslet gulped.

"...by killing Sven."

Eve gasped.

"What? _What?_ What...what do you mean he..."

"Exactly that. I mean he killed Sven. Sven wasn't at school one day. Everyone passed it off as nothing. People miss school days here just as often as in other schools. It happened. But Train said he couldn't shake this foreboding feeling. Well, school ended, and Train walked along the same path he always did to get home. He said he hadn't gone more than a couple blocks before he came across Sven's corpse. He was shot, right through the chest. Train had found him dead, leaning against the wall of the alleyway. Creed had undoubtedly planned it so that Train was the first to come across the...the body."

"But...But..." Eve could not keep her voice from trembling. "But how are you so sure it's Creed?"

"Oh, I'm sure alright. It's not common knowledge. There was literally no _ounce_ of proof that could incriminate Creed as the killer. But Train and I...I think we were the only ones who realized who it was. You should have heard Creed before that day. Always pestering Train to unleash his untapped instincts or fury or whatever. I have no doubt that it was him. If...If we could've found _any_ evidence...we wouldn't rest until Creed was behind bars. But after a whole year of searching...still nothing."

Eve's tears splashed against the marble floor.

"So...so after that...Train...?"

Rinslet nodded, frowning.

"Train completely shut down. He reverted back to how he was before. Except even worse this time. He shut everyone out. Even I was barely able to talk with him for more than a few seconds at a time. He became cold and calculating. Playing almost directly into Creed's hands."

Rinslet then turned fiercely to Eve.

"Which was why people were so interested when_ you_ came along, Eve. Don't you _see?_ Train...as soon as he met you...the _moment_ he met you, he instantly changed. For these past three weeks, since Train interacted with you, I saw a side of him I never thought I'd ever see again. He became cheerful again. Mischievous. And playful. I...I still don't know how you did it, or what you did. But it has to be something about _you_. And are you going to just let that be tossed back around, like it never happened, because of what happened during lunch? Eve...please...for some reason, Train _needs_ you." Her voice had turned pleading.

By now, Eve's vision was blurred by tears.

_All this time, and I never even...and now, for me to have been so stupid...Train, I'm so sorry..._

_"_I..." Eve's voice cracked. "I have to...go after him."

Without another word, Eve bolted out of the classroom and dashed towards the open grounds of the school.

Rinslet stared out after her, and sighed.

_Train...please, don't lose yourself. Not after all Sven and I did..._

_

* * *

_

Eve panted, sprinted across dewy grass, hair fanning out behind her in the harsh, cold wind. She breathed deep, heaving gasps, but did not slow down as she spurted forward with all her might.

"_Train!" _She yelled out.

"Train, where are you? _Train!_ Please, answer me!" Eve hoarsely bellowed out for all she was worth.

But the wind was unrelenting, and Eve knew that her feeble voice would be drowned out.

However, her breath caught in her throat. There he was, just leaning against the side of the building, glancing skywards. Apparently in deep contemplation.

"_Train!"_ Eve hurriedly ran towards him.

Hearing the shout, Train turned towards her with a surprised expression.

"Li'l Princess?"

Eve ran towards him with all her might, hair whipping about in every which direction.

Suddenly, Train's eyes narrowed, and he growled.

"_Li'l Princess!"_ He suddenly dashed forward, gripped her tightly, then swiveled her around, squeezing Eve's smaller form to him tightly, so that Train's back covered her completely.

Not a split second later, the sound of a gun-shot deafened the air. Train's coat was painted crimson. The smell of gunpowder wafted lazily to Eve's nostrils.

The shadow of a figure from behind Train suddenly escaped in the other direction, already leaping over the school's boundaries.

Eve's eyes widened. Realization streaked across her blood-peppered face. Her anguished scream reverberated throughout the open grounds.

"**_TRAIN!_**"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, my apologies for the long overdue update...at this point, I really can't help it, however. At least a lot of stuff happened in this chapter right? How's _that_ for moving quickly? Haha. Well, it's not like I'm asking for forgiveness...but please review! Cross your fingers for a quicker update next time!

Random quotation of the day:

"Believing in personal miracles is risky, it makes you feel self-important."

-Jean Dominique Bauby, from _The Diving Bell and the Butterfly_.


	4. On a Noose

**Author's Note: **Omigod it's a new chapter! Huzzahs. Hey, at least it wasn't as late as the last one, right? ...Well, if it'll help quell your desire to rip me to shreds even a little, you can go ahead and read it.

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Black Cat. It's too "beast" for me. GET IT? Ahahahahaha (Oh my God, _please_ don't murder me).

* * *

"_Aww, what an adorable couple! They've found love early, dearest."_

_"Wh-what? S-Sorry, Miss, we're not-"_

_"Oh, no need to be so shy. God knows the world needs more young love these days, what with everything going on."_

_"Uh-well, I mean..."_

_"Hang on to that one, deary. Make it last a while, and you'll be happy. Take my word for it, if my husband next to me is any indication."_

_"Uh...um...w-well, su-sure..."_

_"..."_

_"...They're gone."_

_"Haha, you faltered, Li'l Princess. We're together now, are we?"_

_"H-Hey! What was I supposed to say? I-I mean, that old lady thought we were...a couple. I couldn't just say we weren't...did you see the look on her face?"_

_"You're such a creampuff, Li'l Princess."_

_"Don't laugh at me!"_

_"Hey, hey, don't take it the wrong way. It's a good thing. It shows that you're nice."_

_"Hmph. Whatever. Can't even go one day separate from Saya and Sven without people thinking we're madly in love."_

_"Aww, so you're saying we're not? I'm hurt, Li'l Princess. I thought we really had someth-"_

_"Quiet, Train. And take that pout off your face."_

_"You take the fun out of everything."_

_"Let's just focus on what we met to discuss. You know...um...uh..."_

_"The lady was right. You _are_ too shy."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You can just say it outright. I like Saya. You like Sv-"_

_"Shh, shh! Not too loud! People will hear!"_

_"Oh, please. And if they do? No one here even knows us. What's with that moan?"_

_"Train...it's just that...us four, we've been friends forever. And...And...should we keep doing this? Try to help the other get with who they like? It could...jeopardize everything."_

_" 'Should we really do this?' Should we try to express what we really feel, you mean? Eve, it's not like we're doing anything wrong. We'll still all be friends. And friends help each other, right?"_

_"I still don't know..."_

_"Trust me, Eve. We...We need to at least jump this hurdle. Or things will never really be okay. Even if it seems that they are."_

_"Geez...How is it that one moment you're as thick as a brick, and the next you actually say something smart?"_

_"I'm resentful of your low opinion of me."_

_"Well, get used to it, milk-boy."_

_"Least I'm not a bookworm."_

_"What's wrong with that, you thick-headed mongrel?"_

_"Stuffy know-it-all!"_

_"Over-sized cat!"_

_"Damsel in distress!"_

_"Oh, real mature!"_

_"And you think you _are_?"_

_"I've got more maturity in a single blood cell than you do in your entire body!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You're so cute, Li'l Princess."_

_"And what's that supposed to imply?"_

_"You always gotta think so abstractly? Like I said, Li'l Princess. You are _such _a creampuff."_

_

* * *

_

Eve suddenly bolted upright, the bedsheets sliding off her pale form.

She panted heavily as her knuckles flashed white from gripping the side of the mattress with too much force.

Again. A dream with Train in it. And this time she remembered everything that went on perfectly. Almost too perfectly.

"...As if it was...a memory, or something..." she quietly muttered to herself.

Who was Saya? And there was that name again. Sven. Supposedly...Train's best friend?

Two of Eve's fingers slowly massaged her temple, attempting to numb her overwhelming headache. Eve tried to sort out the dream in her head, but an agonizing pain prevented her from doing so.

Then the events of the day before came rushing back to her, and the force of it almost caused her to vomit.

Train. Train was shot. Shot protecting _her_. It was all her fault.

Afterwards, Train fell unconscious, most likely from loss of blood, and she had screamed for help. The school called for an ambulance, and Train was carted off to a hospital.

A hospital. He was at a hospital with a _bullet wound_, all because of her.

Eve had never felt so miserable in her life. She tried to go with him, but they told her that visiting hours would start tomorrow, if indeed Train was even fit to have visitors.

An apology couldn't make up for such damages. Eve felt that she could never make it all up to Train.

Her fist clenched on the bed covers.

But she was going to damn well try. Tomorrow, she'd go visit him. She'd apologize until her vocal cords rotted if she had to.

Eve would never in a millenium be able to live it down if Train died because of _her_.

* * *

Her mom didn't even fuss when Eve told her that she was going to skip school today. It was even more impressive when her mom said she would skip work as well.

As they were driving to the hospital, Eve noticed the solemn look on her mother's face. It almost seemed as if she understood even more than she let on.

The car screeched to a halt, and Eve burst out, sprinting towards the lobby entrance, her mother close behind.

The automatic doors smoothly shifted apart to grant her entrance, and Eve rushed up to the receptionist, heaving with breath.

"Please...d...do you know which room Train Heartnet is in?"

The receptionist, pen paused in mid-air, glanced at her, and promptly raised an eyebrow.

She pulled some files from a drawer and thumbed through them.

"Heartnet, Heartnet..." she mused.

She once again paused, and gave Eve a discerning look.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...who are you to him? Only his relatives can go see him as of right now."

Eve's breath hitched mid-way up her throat.

"Uh...Um, that is-"

"She's his girlfriend," a smooth voice from behind Eve remarked.

Eve whirled her head.

"H-Huh?"

"And you are?" the receptionist asked.

"Her mother," Tearju Lunatique exclaimed calmly.

"M-mom, what're you-"

"Hush, Eve. Can't keep your beloved one waiting, can you?" At the end of her mom's statement, Eve saw the tiniest of winks. Eve felt a certain feeling of deja vu overcome her. The situation was almost exactly like the one that took place in her dream.

"His girlfriend?" the receptionist inquired.

Eve's eyes widened, and she suddenly spoke up.

"U-Uh, yes! I'm his...his girlfriend."

"Very well. Down that hall, third door on the left. He's sleeping right now, but the doctors have said that you're allowed to wake him up."

"Th-thank you."

Eve hastily sprinted down the hallway, and parked herself in front of a stainless white door.

She gulped.

She resolutely shook her head, and grasped the metal handle, hesitantly opening the door.

The first thing Eve did was wince, half-closing her eyes for fear of being blinded.

The room was practically _bathed_ in white. White bed, white cupboard, white walls and ceiling.

It made it that much easier to notice the brown tufts of spiked hair resting on a pillow.

"Tr-Train..." she whispered.

The sheets covered up most of Train's body, but Eve noticed a thin bandage snaking out from where he must have gotten shot, in the hip area, and wound tightly around his right shoulder. To keep the system of bandages from hanging too loose, Eve supposed.

His tranquil, sleeping face intrigued Eve. Train was always so full of emotion, even in the rare event that he was angry, so it was a strange feeling to see him resting so peacefully, especially with the fact that had been impaled with a metal shell not twenty four hours ago. Although, Eve supposed, according to Rinslet, Train usually _was_ emotionless, before he met Eve.

The door creaked, and Train's golden eyes opened.

Eve gasped, and faltered in her step.

"L-Li'l Princess...?"

She gulped. What would she say?

"Tr-Train. H-Hello. Um...I...I..."

Train shook the groggy sleep from his eyes, and stared intently at her. Eve's face was suddenly flushed with color.

Then, abruptly, he laughed.

"You're gaping like a fish, Li'l Princess."

The dam broke.

Eve collapsed on the side of the bed, her body wracked with heaves, her face streaming with tears.

"Train..._Train_..." she sobbed out. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Train...for everything..."

Train's face softened, and he grinned, putting his hand lightly on top of her head.

"It's alright, Eve."

"N-No!" She gasped out, as she burst up, her face furiously red and ferociously wet. Her glistening eyes met his.

"It's-It's not alright, Train! After everything I've done! You...You were SHOT, Train. And it was all because of _me._ It's...I feel so awful. You could've _died_, and it would've been my fault. And...And none of it would've even happened if I hadn't said those...those terrible things. Train, I-I know I can never make it up to you, but I'm _so _sorry..."

Train continued patting her atop her head.

He smiled.

"Li'l Princess...of all the things. Of all the things you could do, one thing you absolutely can't is to blame yourself. What happened was not your fault, Princess."

"H-How could you even say that...? If you hadn't taken the bullet for me-"

"...Then _you_ would be the one in this hospital bed, Eve. Or dead. Do you really think that I could live with myself if I let you die? If anything, Li'l Princess, everything that's happened around me, everyone that's had or could have their life taken away..." Train's eyes glowed bitterly. "It's all due to me. If I weren't here, then Sven wouldn't have died. I absolutely will not let that happen to you, and you're crazy if you think that since it didn't, it's your fault."

Eve whimpered.

"But...but..."

"Besides..." Train smiled weakly. "I suppose I had that tirade coming to me, eh? I guess I did come on a little strong."

"N-No!" Eve shouted. "It wasn't you; I-I completely overreacted, I really don't know what came over me."

Train laughed.

"It's okay, Princess. You don't have to sugarcoat it, I was out of line."

"No, I'm serious, Train! Y-Yeah, you were...bothersome, but what I said was totally uncalled for. I mean, like I said, I really...I really don't know what came over me."

Train gave her a strange look. To Eve, it seemed almost somber, but she couldn't place her finger on how Train regarded her at that moment.

He grinned again.

"Well, Li'l Princess, you always _did_ have a tendency to overreact. I find it endearing, to tell you the truth."

Eve froze. Her form became rigid.

Train's smile, plastered on his face, suddenly froze as well. He seemed to realize his mistake.

"...What did you say, Train?"

"Uh, what I meant was-!" His voice suddenly became slightly hysterical. "What I meant was, in the three weeks I've known you, Li'l Princess, um...I...I noticed..." Train trailed off unconvincingly.

Eve, her face still streaked with tears, glared for the first time at Train.

"Don't sidestep it, Train. I know what you said. I 'always did'? What does that mean, Train?"

Train averted her eyes.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Eve grew angry.

"Train! Tell me! You're keeping something from me, aren't you? What is it? I...I know that I am the last person who would deserve to know, but...but please..."

Train hesitated for a couple more moments, then sighed.

"I suppose...I suppose that this was unavoidable. I had hoped that...that it wouldn't come to this. Your mother didn't even seem to have told you anything..."

"My mother?" Eve spoke sharply. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed again.

"Li'l Princess..." his voice was hoarse.

"Li'l Princess...the time three weeks ago, when you transferred here..."

He seemed to steel himself for the next words.

"That wasn't the first time we met."

Eve's eyes widened, and she almost stumbled off the bed-side.

Train stared at her, then continued.

"We...We knew each other long before then. The last time we saw each other, before you transferred in, was three years ago."

Eve clapped a hand to her mouth, and tears started to resurface.

"Three years ago...? Tr-Train..." she choked on her own breath. "Train...if we knew each other then...then were we in a group of friends together with...with two other people...?"

Train's eyebrows shot up.

"Y-You know of...?"

"Were they Saya and Sven?" Her voice was shuddering.

Train gaped in surprise.

"How? I've never mentioned Saya to anyone...not even Rinslet."

Eve clutched her shoulders.

"I...I had a few dreams over the past few weeks, and it...they showed..." She suddenly fixed Train with a desperate visage.

"Train...why? If...If we _were_ all friends...why do I _not_ know?"

Train stared at her intensely.

He cleared his throat.

"Because..." He clenched his teeth.

"Because, Eve. You lost your memories. You lost all of your memories that had to do with us."

As more tears started to cascade down Eve's face, Train gazed at her sadly.

"You forgot that I was your best friend."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoa, holy crap. This story is actually _moving_ somewhere. Unbelievable, isn't it? Eve apologizes, and gets more than she bargained for. Where could this possibly develop? You're gonna have to find out.

...Why do I feel like that narrator from Dragon ball Z? It ain't a pleasant feeling. In any case, drop a review; they make me write faster! Theoretically.

Random Quotation of the Day:

"I don't give a damn for a man that can only spell one word one way."

-Mark Twain


	5. Ignited

**Author's Note:** Annnnd here's Chapter Five. I know, I know, sorry for the wait. But refrain from throwing those rotten tomatoes 'till after you've read the chapter, please. It's all I ask.

**Disclaimer: **Black Cat is Yabuki Kentaro's, not mine. It isn't, and it never will be. Not ever. I don't own Train. I don't own a train, either. You know, like a locomotive. With the steam engine, and the tracks, and all that jazz? Yeah, I don't own one, and unlike with Black Cat, I can't say I really I want to own one either.

* * *

Eve could only remain speechless, her tears still freely splattering onto the marble floor.

"I...forgot...? But that's...it can't be true. Y-You have to be lying." Her lip trembled.

Train licked his suddenly dry lips, his eyes downcast.

"I wish, more than anything, that I was."

"But I can't have forgotten! I can't have! Y-You claim that...that we were best friends? That all of us were? Then why the hell would I forget people so important to me?" Her voice broke off in a sob.

"Tell me, Train," she wailed softly. "Why would I?"

He raised his head and gazed at her, his features dejected.

He was silent for a few moments, before he spoke.

"In our group, Eve, you were...the most reserved. You didn't talk much, and...and, you were always really why when talking to anyone aside from us. No one...Nobody could have guessed that you of all people would...would...B-But it wasn't your fault! After you told us, we immediately knew that it wasn't your fault! But you...you wouldn't have any of it. You kept on blaming yourself, Li'l Princess..."

Train seemed to be muttering more to himself than to Eve.

"Train, what...what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

Train snapped out of his reverie.

"S-Sorry, Li'l Princess. I-"

"Please, Train! I'm begging you. Please tell me what happened."

She desperately clutched at his elbow, her grip turning her knuckles white.

Train sighed.

"I-I only know the gist of it. Since, all of what I know is basically what you told me and Sven."

"What...what _I_ told you...?"

His fists clenched around the bedsheets.

"It was Saya..." he whispered. "Saya...was at the center of it all."

* * *

_"Saya! Wait! **Saya!**" She screamed._

_The girl ahead of her, with raven hair cropped short, turned around._

_"Eve. What do you want?" Saya inquired coldly._

_"Don't act as if you don't know!" Eve shouted. "Don't you _dare_! What the hell was that back there? How could you do that to Train?"_

_Saya avoided her eyes. She would have seemed almost bored, if not for her hands nervously fidgeting with the folds of her sleeves._

_"There's something called a 'rejection'. You should look up the word sometime."_

_"Don't give me that crap!" Eve snarled. "How could you? Train poured his heart out, for _you_, and you just cruelly brush his confession aside!"_

_Saya glared at her._

_"And that's a crime? He likes me, so the feelings are automatically mutual? Don't be naive. I'm allowed my own opinions, aren't I? I don't like him back, so I turned him down. Simple as that."_

_"**Bullshit!**" Eve's teeth gnashed together lethally._

_Saya took a startled step back._

_"Excuse me...?"_

_"That's complete nonsense! I've seen you! I've seen both of you! How you look at him! Even someone like me can tell, clear as day, that you've fallen head over heels for him! So don't lie to me!"_

_Saya's gaze flared furiously to life._

_"And what would you know? You think you have me figured out, you diminutive brat?" Her voice steadily rose in volume._

_Eve erupted, caught in a fit of rage._

_"I've figured you out enough to know that you're a cold-hearted **bitch**! Do us all a favor, and stay the fuck out of our lives!"_

_Saya's eyes widened, before narrowing into slits._

_"How rare to see the Little Spoiled Princess getting all wound up. Stem the flow of adrenaline, Evie-kins," she said calmly, even as she trembled. _

_"One day, you won't have the luxury of being so carefree."_

_

* * *

_

Train splayed his fingers across his forehead, looking wearier than Eve had ever seen him.

"...Two days after your argument with Saya, she was found dead in an old abandoned complex, hung by the neck, dangling from a rafter by rope. The ligature marks near her collarbone confirmed the cause of death."

Eve's breath died in her throat, resulting in a strangled gasp.

Train flinched, as if struck by something, but continued regardless.

"The evidence of the scene pointed to suicide."

Eve slowly backed away, her face still streaked with tears.

"Oh my God. I...I...killed Saya..."

"You didn't _kill_ her!" Train roared.

Eve yelped, startled by his sudden outburst.

Train turned away from her, in an attempt to conceal his own tears.

"We kept telling you. It...It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do to prevent it either. You were _not_ responsible, in any way whatsoever."

He sighed.

"But...you were hysterical with grief. You-You kept saying how it was your fault, how it was all brought about by you, how sorry you were. I...we couldn't do anything for you, not even Sven. Saya's death affected you deeply, Eve. Your mental state became unstable, and...and..."

Eve bit her lip.

"And...what?" she urged.

Train went on.

"You were diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. You were so ridden with anguish, and so traumatised, that you unconsciously blocked out all memories having to do with Saya. Since Sven and I were closely tied to both you and her, you forgot us as well."

Train wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"It...It was recommended that Sven and I completely cut ourselves off from your life, in order to prevent any resurfacing of memories. They said that without us, and without any memories of the incident, you could still live out a normal life. So we moved. We both moved away, to a brand new town, and we swore to forget both you and Saya, for everyone's sake."

He sighed, lowering his head.

"I couldn't, though. I still can't, to this day."

Eve was seemingly rendered mute. She didn't utter a word in response.

"And...And actually, Li'l Princess, there seemed to be more to it. Your fight with Saya, I mean. I don't think that that's how it ended...judging by what you were trying to tell us about it, I-I think there was more. But you wouldn't speak of it at all anymore. You just...stopped, then and there, and sort of...broke down."

"I...I can't believe it," Eve moaned. "I just can't."

She buried her face into her petite hands.

Train hesitantly placed a hand atop her head.

"I was in a slump, Eve. Saya died, I couldn't see you anymore, and Sven was killed. I think I was almost prepared to end it myself. But...But then...you came back. The _instant _I saw you, Li'l Princess, walking into the classroom, I immediately recognized you. Even though three years had passed, I knew it was you. I pretended otherwise, though. And for the past three weeks...the moments I've shared with you; it's like we were back in the old days, where we talked and didn't worry about anything. The time I've spent with you in this school have been like something out of someone else's dream."

He paused and took a deep breath.

"I fooled myself into thinking that it could last. I knew, deep down, that sooner or later, it would all start to build up and spill over the side one day. I don't know why your mom decided to move here, but as soon as you and I met again, the events were set in motion, and there would be no way to escape it all again. No way for me to shield you from the pain and grief that would inevitably re-surface. I...I didn't know what to do, Li'l Princess. In the end, I think I was just selfish. I wanted to be your friend again, and maybe that's what brought all of this crashing back into our lives."

Eve took a few shaky breaths, and opened her mouth to reply. However, someone else beat her to the punch.

"No, Train. You did the only thing you could. It was all anyone in your position could have done."

Eve swiveled around, meeting eyes identical to her own.

"M-Mom!"

Train's eyes widened.

"Miss...Lunatique..."

Tearju Lunatique walked into the room, closed the door behind her, and crossed her arms carefully over her chest.

"Mom...you knew about all this? About everything that's happened?"

She nodded in response, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Eve. It was best to let you find out on your own. In fact, that was the whole point of us moving here. It was what I wanted for you."

Train stared at her for a few moments.

"Miss Lunatique...why did you move here? Why did you bring Eve here? She was supposed to never be exposed to any of this again! To never have to deal with anything that reminded her of what she went through! That's...that's what we all decided..." he trailed off in a whisper.

She regarded him for a moment, before replying.

"Yes. That was what we decided. And what I was determined to root myself by, as long as it was for my daughter's sake. I did just that, for three years. But a mother knows her own flesh and blood. And I could tell that Eve was miserable. She went about her daily life, as normal as any other girl; smarter, in fact. Just as the diagnosis promised. But inside...she wasn't even herself anymore. There was a _void_ in her life, Train. Under those circumstances, she wouldn't be able to experience happiness for the rest of her life. Call it mother's intuition."

She gazed sadly at Eve.

"To any other person, you were perfectly alright, Eve. You smiled, you cried, you worked hard. But you were never truly happy. There was always...a deep, invisible despondency about you, one that only I could see, and nobody else could. Not even yourself. You needed your friends. You couldn't be yourself without them. And if that meant drudging up old wounds and scars from days past, I was prepared to risk it. I came here, where Train and Sven were, with that purpose in mind. To fill that void that I knew was gradually breaking you apart. Your identity was falling through the cracks, and this was the only way I could think of to preserve it."

Eve stood up, and immediately stumbled backwards. Her mother made to help her, but Eve shrugged away.

"E-Eve...? Are you...alright?"

"I...everything in my head's all jumbled. I can't...make heads or tails of anything right now. All that I knew, or...or _thought _I knew, is..."

She mumbled to herself some more, before clutching her head in pain. Her breath came out in pants.

"P-Please...just let me be alone for now."

With that, Eve wrenched the door open and dashed out of the room, not bothering to close it behind her.

Train stared at the spot Eve had just vacated, worry creasing his temple.

"She'll...She'll be alright, won't she?"

Tearju took off her glasses and sighed. Tears leaked out of the corners of her closed eyes.

"God, I hope so."

* * *

Eve sprinted blindly, pushing bystanders aside without a second thought.

Tears flew out and behind her as she ran out the hospital's double doors. She did nothing but continue to run, her feet crashing against the sidewalk as she careened toward an arbitrary destination.

Images flashed through her mind. Hundreds of memories, all scattered and disjointed, ricocheted throughout the vast recesses of her thought, and she gripped her head in agony.

Her, merely five years old, pouting at a laughing Train as he dangled her hair ribbon in front of her.

Her, seven years old, eyes widening in wonder as she gazed upon the gruff, gentlemanly boy in front of her with an oversized hat. Sven grinned shyly at her. She smiled back, just as shyly.

Her, eight years old, curiously watching Train blush as he first laid eyes upon the girl with black tresses. Saya wore nothing but yukatas when she was little. Eve admitted that she was, by far, the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

Her, eleven years old, perched on a swing, serenely turning the pages of a thick book. Train startled her by giving her a push, which prompted the other two to laugh heartily. Eve puffed her cheeks out in annoyance for all of two seconds, before demurely joining in.

Eve couldn't take it anymore, and slumped down on her knees, leaning on a brick wall for support. She moaned in pain, as sweat trickled down the side of her face.

She realized, dimly, that she had somehow found herself in front of Chronos High, right outside the school's boundaries.

Breathing heavily, Eve brought her knees in and hugged them, burying her face in the crevice that resulted.

"Well, well. Look who we have here."

Eve shot her gaze up, to see Creed standing solemnly over her.

Before she even had time to feel frightened or scream, he had clamped a cloth over her mouth.

A prominent, sweet aroma sifted throughout Eve's consciousness, before her vision was pervaded by nothing but black.

* * *

_A boy sat on the park bench, a toothpick clamped loosely in his mouth. His hand was firmly planted atop his hat, in order to keep it from falling off, as it threatened to do so from being several sizes too large._

_His eyes perked up when he saw the girl quietly cross the street over to the park on his side. He raised an arm in greeting._

_"Hey! Eve! Over here!"_

_She looked in his direction, and jogged over to the bench._

_"Hey, Sven."_

_She turned her head in multiple directions, her blonde hair swishing this way and that from the movement._

_"U-Umm, Sven...where are the others?"_

_"Ah, Train couldn't make it 'cause his dad is forcing him to review for his science test. Y'know, since he utterly failed it last time from slacking off. And Saya's over at her grandparents', for some kind of family reunion."_

_"O-Oh. Wait, so...it's just us two?"_

_Sven chuckled._

_"Yes, Eve, that would make it so that we're the only ones here."_

_She blushed, turning slightly away from him._

_Sven snagged his toothpick, already worn from his excessive gnawing, by the fingertips, and hurled it into the waste bin to the right of the bench. _

_"Well, then. Wanna just go for a stroll?"_

_Eve's blush became deeper, but she nodded._

_They started walking, and the unrelenting wind immediately tugged at Sven's hat, causing him to grit his teeth and press it even harder onto the top of his head, in order to keep it securely in place. This did not go unnoticed by Eve._

_"Sven...why do you always wear that hat, anyway? I mean...it's always so big that you can never keep it on straight. Why don't you just get another hat that fits you?"_

_He laughed in response to her question._

_"It's not so much of a reason, really. Pretty lame, in fact. This was my dad's favorite hat, before he died, so...y'know, sentimental value and all that junk. It's important to me, I guess you can say."_

_"Oh."_

_Eve nodded, understanding._

_"That's not lame, Sven. It's natural to want to keep hold of deceased loved ones' possessions."_

_He let out a good-natured guffaw._

_"Yeah, I suppose it is, eh? Sometimes, though, I'm not sure if I'm carrying around a reminder or just lugging around a big fat burden."_

_Eve knew he wasn't talking about the inconvenience regarding the hat's size._

_They walked in silence for several moments, before Eve, fidgeting nervously, spoke up._

_"U-Umm...Sven..." She began nervously. "What...Wh-What do you think of me?"_

_Sven turned to look at her, mildly surprised._

_"Come again?"_

_"What do you...think of me?" Eve repeated._

_Sven scratched his face with a finger slowly, in contemplation._

_"Haha...well, I'm not exactly sure what kind of question that is, but...well, you're one of my best friends, I suppose. You, Train, and Saya all are. Why do you ask?" he inquired._

_"It-It's nothing, really!" Eve spluttered. "I...I was just...wondering. I mean...you're all my best friends, too, and...Train and Saya are irreplacable, but...you...I think of you a bit-well, I mean, it's not a matter of..." _

_Eve struggled with her thoughts, and it clearly showed on her face. _

_"I-Oh my God, Train's rubbing off on me, he's _always_ getting into my head with these ridiculous notions..." _

_Sven regarded her for a moment, then broke out into a smile._

_"Eve."_

_She swiveled to him, abruptly stopping her frenzied train of thought._

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Tell me something, first. Do you have feelings for Train?"_

_Eve's eyes did a remarkable impression of dinner plates._

_"**Wh-What?** Where on..._Earth_ did you get _that_ idea? This isn't even about him, I was just trying to-"_

_Sven held up a hand to stop her._

_"I know, Eve. And...I think I know where you were going with this. And I'm...flattered, honestly I am. But...I've noticed something. Something about the way you think of and speak to Train. You're completely different around him."_

_"N-No! That's just because he's always annoying me, and...and frustrating me...and, he's just so-"_

_"But you still like him, don't you?"_

_"I-I..." Eve was at a loss for words._

_"You're like a little sister to me, Eve. And I cherish you as such, immensely. But you yourself should think a bit harder about what it is you're _really_ trying to say. And who it is you're truly yourself around. Getting your priorities straight, seeing people for who they really are; these are things that you need to accomplish yourself. Your thoughts are already there, Eve, just set them in order. I'll always be here if you're confused, to give you a little prod." He smiled, and ruffled her hair._

_He suddenly blinked._

_"Oh, look. We're already back at your house. And it's already this late! Hmm. I guess we can call it a day. Maybe we should try again next week."_

_He walked her to her door, and then turned back around, walking away into the street crossing._

_"See ya, Eve!" He raised his hand in farewell, keeping the other firmly on his hat._

_She half-heartedly raised her own, keeping it at shoulder level._

_"Y-Yeah. Bye."_

_Eve felt a bit put out._

_Wasn't she just rejected?_

_As she mused, however, she shook her head slowly. That wasn't quite it._

_She turned towards her door and unlocked it, a lot less depressed than she thought she'd be._

_Perhaps there had never been anything to reject in the first place._

_

* * *

_

Train groggily sat up, woken up from his slumber by the incessant ringing of his phone, coming from his pile of discarded clothing near the hospital bed.

He slowly dug around for it, and, after finally locating it, snapped it open.

"Yes...?" He said sleepily.

"_Train? I-Is that you? Oh, God, Train, I...I-"_

Train instantly bolted upright, becoming immediately alert.

"Miss Lunatique? What's happened? Is there something wrong?"

"_It's Eve!"_ She burst out. _"It's been hours, and Eve still hasn't come back! I've looked for her everywhere! Sh-She's not at the school, or the park, or any of the shops...Train, I've looked everywhere!"_

Train heard a distinctive sob, and angrily clenched his teeth, before hanging up.

His eyes narrowed to slits, becoming akin to a feline's. He viciously snarled.

He could think of only one person who could have had a hand in this. And he swore: this time, Train would rip him apart with his own two hands.

"Creed, you bastard. Not Eve. You took Sven from me, but by God, you won't have Eve."

* * *

**Author's Note**: ...Finishing liiiine! For this chapter, at least. Hurrahs are in order. Truths, lies, and hormones! What a whirlwind of energy. You won't want to miss the next one! Don't forget to review! 'Cause you know, moral and emotional support, and all that.

Random quotation of the day:

"Go suck a railroad spike, I haven't got any money."

Yay~ Stewie quotation! Family Guy rulez.


	6. Into the Gaping Maw

**Author's Note:** Aw, man. Sorry for the tardy update. This chapter's been sorta tough to write. I can only pray that it turned out all right. I must steel myself and get myself out of this lethargic slump! Ugh, I've been so unnaturally lazy lately, not only with things regarding fanfiction. But it's here, now! The new chapter, that is! Read to your heart's content!

**Disclaimer:** Black Cat belongs to none but the best of mangaka. And I am certainly not counted among their ranks. And I hardly believe that I ever will be. Such an honor can only belong to those like Kentaro Yabuki, who is, to me, somewhat of a god, in a sense. If you're reading this fanfiction, it is likely that you'd agree.

* * *

_"Why _are_ you so broken up over this? It isn't like you to concern yourself so heavily with someone else's personal matters, at least not to this extent. Even if he is your friend."_

_Saya surveyed Eve from half-lidded eyes, her face contemplative._

_"Or perhaps..." she barely smiled. "Perhaps you want to be more than just friends, and it's tearing you apart to see me reject him when you can't have him for yourself. You want him to be **happy**," she drawled mockingly._

_Eve trembled, her fists clenching tightly, her downcast face obscured by her bangs. _

_Saya gave her one last condescending glance and swiveled to walk away._

_"...That's right."_

_Eve's voice stopped Saya in her tracks. She turned back around._

_"...What did you say?" Saya asked._

_"I said that you've got it right. I only recently realized it myself, but I love Train. I want to see him smile, not get hurt. And for you to just shatter his hopes like that is unacceptable. You can give him happiness, when I can't, and...and you just decide to throw it all away? Train deserves more than that; he deserves what you can give him. Even if _you_ don't deserve_ him._"_

_Eve was silently crying. Angry tears dripped down her cheeks, and she made no effort to wipe them off._

_Saya blinked a few times, with traces of disbelief in her expression. She quietly regarded Eve for a few moments._

_Saya then shuffled closer, lifting a finger and wiping off a stray tear. Eve did nothing to stop her. Saya smiled softly._

_"There are...reasons for what I did. I can't really tell you now, but...with any luck, the next time you see me is when I'll reveal everything."_

_She hesitated, then placed a hand on Eve's shoulder._

_"...Thank you. You've helped me realize something important."_

_She withdrew her hand, turned around, and began to walk away._

_Eve gazed after her, slightly stunned for a few moments, her tear streaks still frozen in place._

_"S-Saya...? Wait! Wh-Where are you going?"_

_Saya laughed, - a bright, blithe laugh - seeming to sparkle, the sunset casting an orange glow about her frame._

_"Eve," she said, without turning back around, "you truly are one of a kind. Did you know that?"_

_Still facing the dying sun, Saya continued to walk, a bounce in her step. Eve watched her outline fade away into the distance, the laughter still ringing merrily in her ears._

_Whether Train was behind her, and Saya in front, or the other way around, Eve had no idea._

_She only knew that hazarding any sort of inference at their fates was foolhardy and impossible._

_One certainty, however, was that there would be pain. Near unendurable, inevitable pain awaited them, and Eve could only dread what was in store._

* * *

"Mr. Heartnet, I've brought you your-" the nurse was cut short as her breath hitched in her throat.

The silver platter she had held in her hands clattered noisily to the floor as ripples of hot soup cascaded over the side.

"Oh...Oh my God..." she exclaimed, a trembling hand held over her mouth.

Her wispy hair was brushed back and forth by the breeze emitting from behind the swishing window curtains. The glass itself, slid ajar, reflected within its shallow depths the strewn about bedsheets, looking for the all the world as if it had been afflicted by a ghost's imprint.

* * *

The cacophony in Eve's mind when she first woke could not have been more at odds with her surroundings. Even as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, its dull, drab atmosphere did not really distinguish itself from the blurred medley her vision perceived only moments before.

She groaned as her head pounded incessantly.

"Ah. I see you've woken up."

Suddenly alert, Eve snapped her eyes completely open and saw Creed standing a few feet away.

She thrashed about, but found her struggles rendered futile, her wrists forcefully bound by silver handcuffs, her legs and torso fixed in place to the chair she sat on by thick wire.

"Wh-What the hell is this? Where am I?" she growled frantically.

"Hm. Well, we're in a warehouse, Princess, to answer your question," he replied calmly.

"_Don't call me that!"_ she snarled "Y-You have no right to call...to call..." she trailed off quietly.

Creed raised both hands in a superficial gesture of peace.

"No need to snap. Nor is there any need for hostility. I hope to make this as comfortable as possible for the both of us."

Eve viciously lashed out at him, only to have her restraints jerk her to a stop mid-way through.

"Oh yeah, real _**fucking**_ comfortable, strapping me to a chair like this," she seethed.

Her migraine was reaching astronomical proportions. She felt like as if her head was wracked with explosions. She couldn't handle such anxiety, such disorientation, such instability, much longer.

"Ah. That's a necessary precaution, I'm afraid. But that doesn't mean things have to be unpleasant. I merely brought you here so that Train is obligated to come as well. I need to speak with him, you see. It's rather urgent."

At the mention of Train's name, Eve's heart skipped a beat. Her memories, of everything, had all but returned by now. Her conflicts, her resolutions, her revelations; they all came rocketing out of her past, unwaveringly clear. And now, with her memories placed in context of the knowledge pertaining to her current situation, tears began to slide unhindered down her cheeks, her brows furrowed in sorrowed anger.

"You...you...You're the one who killed Sven, you bastard!"

Creed seemed surprised for a moment, before he chuckled.

"Never thought we'd hit this bump. That you've come to regard that guy's death as something personal...it seems that you've remembered, hmm? How unexpected."

Eve froze.

"Wh-What? How do you know about my...my memory loss?"

Creed smiled.

"That's confidential information. For now, at least."

Eve hiccuped, before glaring at him.

_This person...is the one who killed Sven. I can't forgive him. _

Eve then glanced at the only entryway present in the room: a solitary wooden door, flanked by bulky guards, both of whom wore black. Her vision was dim, partly because of the dismal room, but she could just make out that the men were equipped with firearms.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest.

_Train...please, don't come to save me. This is all a trap...I can't lose you too._

Eve's mouth formed a tight line.

"You're despicable. You're not satisfied with murdering Sven, but now you have to go after Train, too? I can't even fathom what you're after."

Creed's smirk slowly faded.

"You misunderstand, my dear. This has _always _been about Train, right from the very beginning. From the _very_ beginning."

Eve's eyes were suddenly glazed over in fear.

_What...what could he mean by that? Train...please, don't be reckless. I just got you back, this time for real. I can't have you taken away from me a second time._

Eve's ears suddenly picked up the sound of yelling, followed promptly by several gunshots. They were muffled, but not distant, likely emanating from just outside the warehouse walls.

Creed's smile twisted wider.

_"_He's arrived," he softly intoned.

"No...Train can't have..." Eve's lip trembled.

One of the guards turned to face the entrance way while the other walked up behind Eve, and held a gun to her head. She froze.

"Wh-What...?"

Suddenly the door was severed off his hinges and blown inward, so that the guard waiting at the threshold was swept backwards as well.

Along with the explosion came a yell so ferocious Eve felt goosebumps dotting the edge of her skin.

"**_CREEEED!_**"

Train's snarl rebounded off of the vast, cracked walls of the large warehouse, its utter emptiness only serving to amplify his rage.

Eve saw that the ground behind him was littered with bodies; the several men he incapacitated were groaning with pain, bullet wounds scattered all over their arms and legs, though it seemed that none were dead. He himself had sparse injuries, with only a few scratches here and there, or minute slices in the skin.

His eyes, however, burned with an unrivaled savagery. His hand tightened on his handgun with loathing, and his body trembled with utter contempt.

Creed was unfazed.

"Excellent. I'd expect nothing less from you, Train. I was worried that you might have trouble finding my quaint little establishment."

"_Cut the crap, Creed!"_ Train's eyes narrowed like a feline's. "You know _damn_ well how I got here! This is where I found Sven's corpse! Where you _told_ me to go to find something 'interesting'! And I swear, Creed, if _anything_ were to happen to Eve-"

"Now, now, Train. I only lured you here so we could have a little talk."

Train glared at him, then glanced worriedly at Eve for a moment, before switching his gaze back to Creed.

"_Let her go_, Creed."

"Nothing would please me more, dear Train, but only after I've had my talk."

"Stop bullshi-"

Creed's eyes narrowed, and he clicked his fingers once. The brute behind Eve cocked his gun menacingly, causing her to yelp slightly.

"If you don't cooperate, Train, or if you make one move towards attacking me or rescuing her, then she dies. Keep this simple, for her sake and yours."

Train gritted his teeth, before forcing himself to relax.

"Fine. What the hell do you have to say to me? And why the hell go to this much trouble, just for something like this...?"

Creed chuckled.

"Train, to do anything otherwise would be pointless. You know as well as I, I hope, that anything meaningful, any real truth, anything of any value whatsoever, can only be derived from a situation such as this. This anxiety, this tension, the raw emotion I see emanating from you, Train...this is what I'm trying to instigate. What..." He suddenly frowned, before continuing.

"What _she_ nearly ruined." Creed pointed an accusatory finger at Eve.

Both she and Train blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

Creed pursed his lips, before answering.

"You have such _potential,_ Train. Such restrained, wonderful _fury_ within you. Your murderous intent, the path of blood stretching out before you...Train, I merely want you to see your true destiny, as a person, fulfilled. I wish to help you, and work alongside you to finally unlock and unleash your true passions."

"Train is nothing like that! Nothing like you!" Eve burst out.

"Shut up, girl!" he viciously bellowed.

His face twisted in fury, before swiveling back towards Train.

"Don't you _see_, Train? It is people like _this_," he motioned towards Eve. "who inhibit you! They deny your genuine self! You are muddled by these wretches crowded about you, day by day! That is why I killed your friend! He _held you back_. And she is doing the same. I've seen the cold, gnawing anger inside you, just begging to released, Train. Unless I get _rid_ of these pests who surround you, I cannot get through to you! I am standing here today, Train, in order to implore you: join me. You and I will establish something great, the likes of which this world has never seen. It is a complete _waste_, it would be utterly _foolhardy_, if the floodgates holding back your inner tides were to remain upright any longer."

Train shook with indignation, his bangs overshadowing his eyes, which were wrought with intensity.

"That's...That's why...? For some stupid reason like that...Sven died? His life was wasted because of your twisted _logic_? I will _never_ forgive you...Creed. So you can screw yourself, and your so-called proposition."

Creed was silent for a few seconds, before heaving a dramatic sigh.

"It seems that I will, once again, need more to get through to you. If I must become the adversary in all this, in order to release your identity, then I am ready and willing. Once more, it seems that I must let hatred take reign of your body and become the catalyst. I am sorry, Train, but I am doing this for _you_."

Creed nodded towards his subordinate, who grunted in reply.

Train's eyes widened in a split second realization.

"_**N-NO!** **Eve!**"_

Train raised his gun faster than the henchman could even begin to press the trigger, and he shot him square in the shoulder, causing the larger man to stumble backwards, clutching his wound in agony, before slumping against the far wall.

Eve's took shuddering, haggard breaths, having just barely avoided death.

"Tsk," Creed uttered in annoyance, before pulling out his own gun.

Before he could aim it at Eve, however, Train surged towards him, attempting to knock him off balance.

Creed easily dodged backwards, and thrust his leg into Train's abdomen, causing Train to lurch backwards, a minuscule amount of blood spurting from his mouth.

"Were we fighting under normal conditions, Train, you would no doubt have had the better of me. But that injury still stings a bit, hm?"

Train growled, wincing as he pressed his hand onto his ribcage in order to stem the resurgence of blood staining his bandages.

"Now, then..." Creed turned back towards his captive, only to find her standing upright, her hands still clamped tightly by the handcuffs, but the rest of her body free of the now harmless wire coiled on the ground in front of her.

Her breaths were labored, but she glared all the more threateningly at the man in front of her.

"You really suck at tying people up, Creed," she bitterly mocked.

He blinked.

"Oh. I see. Along with the memories you've regained are the skills your body once knew. The ones you originally obtained from constantly training with your friends from the past."

He smiled, before whipping his gun towards her and firing.

Her re-attained reflexes flared to life within her, and she was already dodging to the side when the bullet was launched, rolling swiftly along the ground, before fluidly rising to her feet, using the stone wall as a stabilizer. Her handcuff chain clinked with her constant motions.

Creed once again aimed his revolver towards Eve. This time, with her hands still restrained, she was unable to push off from the wall quickly enough, and thus unable to duck away from the line of fire in time.

"Stop it! Creed!" Train pleaded, struggling to rise to a standing position.

Creed ignored him, and his fingers began to squeeze the trigger.

Eve, however, had a determined gleam in her eye. She carefully but quickly positioned her hands at eye level.

The gun went off, and the bullet soared straight towards Eve.

It struck, not skin, but metal, and the chain of Eve's handcuffs was blown apart, severed down the middle, in a shower of sparks.

Creed's lips parted in surprise.

"Heh..." he exclaimed. "How intuitive."

It was then that another shot fired out, the shell of the bullet impaling the back of Creed's right knee, causing him to immediately crumple down onto the ground, sprawled out in a barely sitting position.

Train, from behind him, had risen up on one knee despite his re-agitated injury, and now held steady a gun, its tip smoking. His other hand clutched his bloodstained wound, and sweat matted his forehead as he panted heavily.

Eve quickly darted forward and snatched the gun from Creed's suddenly loosened grasp.

She backed away slowly, all the while pointing Creed's own gun at his slumped form.

Creed raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Well, the tables have turned, haven't they? Go on. Shoot me like I did Sven. I can tell you, it's a liberating feeling, pressing that final trigger. Ending someone's life."

Eve's hands shook. Her lips trembled, and beads of sweat slid down her face. Her mind was teetering on its very edge.

"I...I..."

She bared her teeth in suppressed agony.

"I WON'T...I'm _not_ like...I'm not like you...Sven wouldn't want me to...to become that kind of person. And neither would Saya!"

At that, Creed broke into sudden laughter. He started laughing so much that the sound reverberated off of the walls, throughout the hollow, deadened room.

Eve and Train stared, bewildered, dumbfounded at Creed's abrupt behavior.

"You think you knew what Saya wanted? You think you _knew_ her at all?" His voice was laced with malice.

Eve almost dropped her gun.

"What did you say? How could you possibly know about Saya? And about my memories and past, for that matter!"

A cruel, twisted smirk appeared on Creed's visage.

"Of course I know about Saya. How could I not? No one knew my sister better than _I_ did."

Both Train and Eve's expressions shifted to ones of utter astonishment.

"Your...sister...?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Creed said in a mocking voice. "You never asked her for her last name, did you?"

"Of-Of course we knew her last name!" This time it was Train who spoke in retaliation. "Her name was Saya Minatsuki!"

Creed grinned.

"Of course she would tell you that. But that was our mother's maiden name, so she used it as a fake last name for herself. Her real name was Saya _Diskenth_."

Eve couldn't bear to hear this.

"_Don't lie to us!"_ she hissed.

"I assure you, I am not lying. She and I, Saya and Creed Diskenth, were the heirs to the Apostles of the Stars."

"The...Apostles...?"

Train replied to her unspoken question.

"I've heard of them. It's a criminal organization, one of the topmost. They're known as the "Gods of the underworld". Basically, an elite mafia."

"Bingo," Creed affirmed with a smile.

Train glared at him.

"I can understand _you_ being a part of that group...but there is _no way_ Saya would degrade herself to be working with filth like you!"

Creed laughed once more.

"And I told you that you know nothing about her. Weren't you listening? She not only _worked_ with me, she was my _sister_. Our father was the leader of the Apostles. I am to take his place as the next, once he relinquishes his title, because I am the next male heir. In reality, though, Saya had as much influence and power as me. She was to work alongside the new leader, basically as a second one, as his sister, and lead our organization to prosperity along with him. Me."

Eve started shaking her head.

"No...not Saya...you have to be lying...she was...out of all us, she was..." she could not complete her sentence.

"Trust me," Creed continued. "You two have no idea who Saya, the _true_ Saya, really was. By the age of twelve, she had killed more people than you could have ever believed. She was the genuine princess of the Apostles. Like all of us, she reveled in carnage."

His face, however, suddenly became clouded over in contempt.

"But...then, she began to spend more time with...the three of you."

Bombarded with all of this new information as he was, Train still did not let his aim with the gun waver.

"With...us...?" he carefully inquired.

"Yes," Creed said. "The more time she spent with your little _posse_, the more she drifted further away from her true goals. She became _soft_. She decided to start _valuing_ life, _cherishing _friendship, all nonsense that she was better off doing away with. And one day, she came to me, and decided to fucking _quit._ She wanted to quit the Apostles of the Stars. Due to your influence, her ideals that she attained alongside us as we reached for our ambitions became fogged, and even shattered. That was unacceptable. Unheard of, within our syndicate. One does not, cannot, just simply _quit_ the Apostles. I pleaded with her to reconsider. I truly did. But she would have none of it. Her 'decision was final,' she said. It is all due to the influence of _trash_ she associated with. I had no choice...but to end her. There is only one way to cut oneself off from the Apostles: through death."

Eve's face went pale. The final node in the chain of her mentality exploded, and her mind snapped. Sweat poured off of her in buckets, and she was trembling so badly that the gun almost slipped from her hands at numerous occasions. She screamed in absolute despair, and the claws of agony ruptured, ripped, tore at her soul.

"Li'l Princess!" Train cried out in alarm.

Her thoughts swirled chaotically about her, and any attempt to stem the torrent of hysteria proved fruitless.

"No...it can't have...Saya...she...no...because of...me...Creed...Saya...Sven...killed...both...dead..."

Creed sneered, before rising slowly on his uninjured leg.

"I'd say you've lost to your inner emotional throes. Since you've basically succumbed to death, you won't mind if I just end it for you, hm?" He started slinking towards her slowly, occasionally wincing in pain from his wound.

Her eyes snapped open.

"_**AHHHHHHH! NO****!**_ Stay away...**_STAY AWAY FROM ME!_**"

Her knuckles white from gripping the gun too tightly, she abruptly fired off disjointed shots in front of her. Bullets soared off in all different directions, ricocheting off the walls and floor, some barely grazing the air beside Train's head.

Four of them managed to lodge themselves in Creed's chest area, and another two embedded themselves in his stomach.

Blood gurgled out from his mouth as he stared curiously at the metal piercing his body. He then toppled backwards, arms flailing uselessly at his side.

Out of bullets, Eve's gun clicked repeatedly, before she too fell over, tumbling to the ground, the gun clattering noisily to the floor beside her. She moaned in pain.

Train gritted his teeth, before dragging himself upright and then walking slowly towards Eve.

Creed's eyes peered out from behind half-closed lids.

"...Tch. If-If I can't have you, Train..." Coughing up blood, he forced his hand to reach inside his jacket pocket, and he pulled out a miniature device, with a small black button poised at its center. Creed's blood-tainted thumb smeared the button crimson as he pressed it.

"...No one can."

For a second, it almost seemed to Train as if stars were bursting into existence all around him, their brilliant light emanating in sudden vibrations, as if their very inceptions had bombarded the universe with incandescent explosions of fire and eruption.

As the warehouse began to collapse in a sea of flames, Train had eyes only for the glimpses of golden hair in front of him.

Dashing towards Eve, focusing on his sole directive, he did not even acknowledge or realize the world plunging down around him, to its demise, into the very bowels of Hell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa. Intense, no? Worth the wait? I certainly hope so. Review, if Time hasn't got you in her devilish clutches, like she did oh so unmercifully with me.

Random quotation of the day:

"Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved through understanding."

-Albert Einstein


	7. Forged from Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note: **Alright! New chapter! Out a lot quicker than the previous one, at least. Enjoy! I know you're just itching to find out whether or not certain things have occurred. *shifty eyes*

**Disclaimer:** I think that my version of Black Cat is a tad too morbid for me to have actually created it in the first place. Don't you think?

* * *

_"Train, I've noticed that recently_, _we've spent an exceedingly large amount of time with each other."_

_"Huh? Oh. Is there something wrong with that?"_

_"No...but it's not sort of strange to you? The whole point of us doing this was for you and me to spend time with Saya and Sven, respectively, not each other."_

_"Things don't always work themselves out to be black and white, Li'l Princess. It's not as if we know what we're doing, after all."_

_"That's what annoys me."_

_"I think that you only brought this up because you want to stall for more time. You actually _enjoy_ being with me, don't you?"_

_"..."_

_"H-Hey, Li'l Princess. Don't get mad, I was only teasing."_

_"It's a given that I have to become angry? What you just said has to be passed off as a joke?"_

_"...Wait, huh?"_

_"Don't sell yourself so short, Train. It's not like I despise you."_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"Coming from you, Li'l Princess, that's practically a love confession."_

* * *

The bell poised at the top of the entryway jingled as the door opened and brushed it back and forth.

Rinslet looked up and smiled.

"Welcome to the Sweeper's Shanty. Is there anything I can help you find?"

The man who entered tipped his over-sized hat towards her.

"No, thank you. Just browsing, Miss."

Rinslet nodded.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

The man tipped his hat once more and disappeared into the cluttered shelves filled with various gadgets, weaponry, and a vast breadth of different objects, all of which aided a Sweeper in his criminal-capturing endeavors in some way.

Rinslet sighed. She had figured that since her education had consisted of espionage, combat, and everything in between, it would be fitting to pay for the university she was currently attending by taking a job at a Sweepers' shop. Because her future occupation would involve things very akin to a Sweeper's work, finding such a convenient job had been nothing short of a blessing to her.

Not a day goes by that she isn't grateful to her manager for letting her take the position of manning the store. She almost always felt right at home, standing at the register.

Today, however...

Her eyes gazed down sadly at a spot next to her, where an old, crumpled newspaper silently resided.

She sighed once more, picked up the paper, and smoothed out its several creases before laying it gently on the counter in front of her. As she listlessly stared down at it, she kept her elbows pinned on top of it, her hand supporting her cheek.

_It's been three years..._

"Why the glum face?"

Rinslet jumped, and almost caused the newspaper to slide across the counter and drift towards the floor with a startled sweep of her elbow. She caught it by the tips of her fingers in the nick of time.

"Ex-Excuse me?" she stammered, hastily brushing aside lavender strands of hair.

"Oh, well, it's just that you looked a little down. Something on your mind?"

Rinslet narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Excuse me, sir, but...if you're just trying to flirt with me, I'm afraid my shift hasn't ended."

To her surprise, the customer chuckled as he raised a gloved hand to steady his teetering hat. Its large size eclipsed his face in shadow.

"Rest assured, ma'am. I'm merely genuinely curious."

Rinslet blinked. It was unusual these days that anyone remained this polite.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I'm just a little...off, today."

"If I'm not overly encroaching, may I ask why?"

Perhaps it was his warm smile, or his kind demeanor, but Rinslet suddenly found herself wanting to convey to him all that perturbed her. She had to talk to _someone_, in any case, and this stranger seemed willing to listen, at the very least.

She heaved a sigh.

"Are you aware, sir, of what happened in this town three years ago this very day?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am-"

"Please," she interrupted with a smile, "call me Rinslet."

He grinned as well.

"...Ms. Rinslet, then. Forgive me for my lack of seemly knowledge, but I'm not a local here, so I'm a bit unfamiliar with anything that might have happened. Does it have anything to do with what you've been reading?" he inquired as he pointed to the newspaper she held.

She grimaced as she saw his finger land on the picture of a solemn girl with a head of blond hair.

"Yes...these two in the article...Train Heartnet and Eve Lunatique, they-" her voice hitched in her throat for a moment.

"...They died in the fire that took place in the old warehouse several blocks from here. A fire set off by bomb detonations."

The man's mouth tightened in surprise.

"...It seems as if you knew them personally."

Rinslet nodded.

"They were...my friends. Well, I-I didn't know Eve that well, but...I'd have liked to. If only I hadn't...hadn't told her to go after Train, then maybe they wouldn't have-" she broke off in a sob. She seemed to be talking more to herself, now.

"Whatever happened, Miss Rinslet, I'm sure you weren't at fault."

"N-No!" she gasped. "If I didn't tell Eve to...to..."

Rinslet felt he man place a hand on her shoulder.

"Though I'm not exactly clear on the details, it sounds as if it was out of your control. I doubt if there was anything you could have done to change the outcome."

He paused for a moment, apparently in contemplation.

"Who was it that set the bomb off?"

Rinslet's mouth became a thin line, and her eyes narrowed in loathing.

"_Creed..._From the beginning, it's always been that bastard."

"Creed?"

"Yes. Someone as sinister as he was unstable. He was obsessed with Train, and was willing to kill for his obsession. That disgusting, vile strip of filth!" Rinslet snarled as she trembled.

The man slowly withdrew his hand.

"Where is this Creed now? Did he escape?"

"He...He was in the middle of the fire, as well, apparently. But no body was found, and he disappeared, so nobody really knows what happened to him."

"Then how can you say that the other two died? Were their bodies found?"

"N-No..." Rinslet shook her head. "But traces of their clothing were discovered along the shore of the river near the warehouse, the one flowing in the deep trench. The only way that we couldn't have found the bodies was for them to have fallen in. But if they had, then there's no way they could have survived. The river's currents are way too treacherous, it's the reason that it's constantly fenced off. Not even Train or Eve could have lived through such an ordeal..."

The man drummed his fingers on the counter.

"Hmm...Even if they were wounded from the explosion, why would they have chosen to jump in like that in the first place?"

"Creed had men stationed all throughout the region surrounding the warehouse. Those who didn't die or commit suicide were arrested when law enforcement arrived, but at the time, they would have been able to capture Train and Eve, which is why they must have...leaped into the river to save themselves."

"...And since then, you've seen hide nor hair of either Train or Eve, nor have you heard anything that might imply that they survived. So..."

She nodded sadly.

"It's assumed by everyone that they died. I...I've practically given up all hope that they might return, at this point..."

She buried her face in her hands.

He looked at her with something akin to sympathy.

She blinked, surprised, when he dropped a package of bullets on the counter, placing the money for it off to the side slightly.

She wiped her face clean of her tears and managed a small smile.

"...Thanks for your business."

He grinned.

"No problem. Miss Rinslet, if they _are_ alive, then I'm sure they'd wish for nothing more and less than your happiness. I am absolutely positive that they wouldn't blame you for anything that happened. All they'd want, in my opinion, is to express their gratitude for the friendship you've shown them in the past. So cheer up, alright? All anyone can do, all any of us can do, as humans, is to move forward in life. They'd tell you that themselves, I'm sure, if they were here."

Rinslet's lips parted slightly, before she smiled once more, and nodded.

"...I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

He smiled back, before snatching up his purchase and swiveling back around, headed for the store's exit.

As Rinslet saw him raise a hand in farewell and saw the dark cloak rippling on his back, she was overwhelmed with a feeling of trust. No matter what she thought before, somehow, inexplicably, she completely believed in the stranger's words.

Speaking for Train and Eve as he was, what he just told her seemed as if it was backed by something irrevocable and utterly genuine.

Rinslet found it unsettling as it was remarkable.

* * *

The man walked quietly onto the pavement, the door to the shop swinging shut behind him. He strode quickly across the street, before navigating several alleyways and street corners.

Eventually, after thirty straight minutes of walking, he came to a motel, and went inside. He rode the elevator to the twenty-third floor, exited, and promptly ambled towards his room.

He swiped his card key across the reader on the door, turned the handle, and entered.

Sitting on one of two beds was a girl idly flipping the pages of a large book, her slender legs dangling casually over the side of the mattress.

She looked up as he walked in.

"About time! Took you long enough."

He pouted.

"You're always so demanding. Don't I get a reward for going all that way?"

The girl rolled her eyes, but closed the book and sauntered over to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"You're such a child," she said.

The man laughed as he played with a twine of her golden hair.

She released him and looked expectantly at him.

"S-So...? How was she?"

He scratched his head, before walking over and plopping himself down on one of the beds.

"...She's doing fine. A little sad, though, since today's the anniversary of the incident. But don't worry, Li'l Princess, Rinslet's doing just fine for herself."

The girl sighed.

"So, it's...been exactly three years since we left this town. I can only imagine how this place has changed. Train...do you think we should have told her?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Eve, but...just as always, it's too dangerous. We can't even let Rinslet know. It'd be unfair of us to drag her into our problems."

She nodded.

"I-I know."

Train mused for a second, taking off his large hat.

"Y'know, Princess...when I asked her if she knew us personally, she said that she didn't know you that well, but she'd have liked to."

Eve blinked, surprised.

"Oh. I...I'd have liked to be friends, too..."

Train grinned as he looked at her.

"She was _your_ friend, too, Li'l Princess. She said so herself."

As he faced her, she winced.

"What's the matter?"

"I-It's nothing. Just...your eye...I'm sorry, I can't get over the fact that it was my fault. You saved me _again_, and...if it weren't for that, your eye wouldn't have-"

Train sighed, lifting a finger to gently touch the black patch stretched over his right eye.

"This again, Princess? I've told you time and time again to stop blaming yourself. What, was I supposed to just let you burn to a crisp along with the warehouse? I personally think that we're lucky to have escaped with only a few charred scars and a scorched eye."

Eve sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her feet.

"Rinslet...is our only friend we have left from our past. We absolutely can't let anything happen to her."

Train stretched his limbs and sat up.

"And we won't. You said so yourself, Princess. We didn't come back for lolly-gagging. Nor did we become Sweepers for no reason."

Eve clenched her teeth.

"I won't rest until that infernal syndicate is eradicated. The Apostles will rue the day they ever tangled with us."

Train grinned.

"That said, Li'l Princess...while I was out seeing Rinslet, did you get the bounty? Those who have no source of income can't exactly deal with organized crime, after all."

"Hmph. Unlike you, I wasn't taking my merry time. You were there at her shop an _awfully_ long time, Train."

She glared at him.

"Oh, could this possibly be? Are you perhaps _jealous_, Li'l Princess? Turning green with envy?" Train teased.

She violently flung a worn piece of paper at him, blushing as he laughed all the while. He caught the paper with two fingers, noticing the picture a gruff looking man with a beard.

"Shut up! Don't be ridiculous."

He laughed.

"Eve, you're always so cute. Good friend though she is, Rinslet wasn't the one traveling with me for three years, Li'l Princess. You're irreplaceable, I hope you realize."

"H-Hmph. Whatever, let's just get started on the bounty already."

"As you wish, your Highness," Train joked, as he looked down at the piece of paper.

"Forty five thousand dollars? Pretty good for a day's work, wouldn't you say?"

Eve was already at the door, inserting her arms smoothly into the sleeves of a leather jacket, sliding her gun into the holster at her hip.

"Let's get this done quickly."

"Couldn't agree more, Princess," Train exclaimed cheerfully, ruffling her hair as he walked by.

The door creaked to a close behind them.

* * *

"Oi, boss, we gotta be careful. This city's supposedly just _crawling_ with bounty hunters and Sweepers alike, not to mention that Chronos organization."

The large, bulky man bit down on his cigar as he smirked.

"Nothing to worry about. I've already seen what this place has got to offer in terms of opposition. Not very impressive, to say the least. Must've had about forty scrubs come after me already, and not one of 'em gave me the least bit o' trouble. Our business here'll be a breeze."

"Even so..."

"I know what I'm doing, Kendall. Now hurry up an' bring in the rest of it. The truck's waiting on the street."

"R-Right, boss."

The scrawny man hastily ran off towards a stack of bundles. He chose one and struggled to sling it over his shoulder.

Kendall wobbled slightly, before righting himself and walking towards the opening in the narrow alleyway, one that led into the street. The back part of a truck could just barely be distinguished from his vantage point. Along with him were around fourteen others, each hauling their own sacks toward the truck.

Suddenly, Kendall's eyes widened, the bag in his hands plummeting to the ground as his grip loosened.

The large man took notice.

"Hey, what the hell's goin' on, Kendall? Don't tell that even that much is too heavy for y-"

But Kendall shook his head with fervor, opting not to speak, instead pointing towards the part of the alleyway opening into the sidewalk.

Heads turned to where he was pointing, and witnessed the sudden appearance of two shadows, one shorter than the other.

One walked into the dim lighting of the alley, revealing itself to be a man with tufts of brown hair and a long, black trench coat.

He looked around before speaking.

"Might one of you be Earl Hastings, the one accused of numerous accounts of smuggling and embezzlement?"

The large man grinned, rising to his feet, projecting a wide girth around him.

"And what of it? I am Earl. I see two more dead pigeons have flapped their way unknowingly into our den. I apologize, for you have already witnessed too much. You will not leave here alive."

He casually motioned to two of his subordinates, who immediately opened fire, their guns rapidly expelling bullets from within the depths of their barrels.

However, their target had already disappeared from sight, causing the bullets to ricochet harmlessly off the decrepit walls flanking the alley.

In a split second, he reappeared directly in front of the closest of them, and promptly slammed his fist into the brute's abdomen, who instantly collapsed onto the stone pavement.

The second hastily turned to face the assailant, only to have his gun effortlessly swatted out of his hands, before he himself was sent crashing into the far wall with a brutal kick.

The other men all looked on in surprise, before regaining themselves and raised their guns, which were pointed towards the man in the trench coat.

"Wait!" shouted Earl, who held up his hand.

Kendall looked questioningly at his boss.

"Wh-What is it, sir?"

He frowned, looking in the direction of his opponents, sizing them up. The second person walked into view as well, and revealed herself as a female wearing a leather jacket.

"A black eye-patch on the right eye," Earl murmured as he glanced towards the man. "...and blond hair of such length that it reaches the ground," he exclaimed as he shifted his view towards the girl.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Could it be? Rumors tell of the two partnered bounty hunters, who are relentless in their endeavors, to the extent that no prey has ever been able to evade their deadly grasp."

Earl rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before grinning.

"Yes...the legendary Sweepers. The fabled Black Cat, and his infamous associate, Golden Darkness."

The girl inclined her head to the side slightly without changing her expression.

"And if we are?"

Earl gritted his teeth.

"Hmph. You are right. It matters not! I don't care how skilled you are, you're still just two people, and I'll be damned if I let myself get beaten like this!"

He turned towards his men and yelled.

"Kill them!"

They obeyed, and showered the air with bullets.

With a flash of gold and black, the two Sweepers ducked away behind a trash can. If the shells did not fly harmlessly over their heads, then they peppered the rusted metal of the container shielding the two.

The Black Cat cupped his hands and brought them low towards the ground, before feeling the sole of Golden Darkness' shoe pressing against his palms.

With a grunt, he flung her into the air, and she soared overhead in a wide arc.

Earl grinned.

"Fools! No matter how good you are, you can't maneuver in mid-air!"

Every gun was suddenly pointed upwards, towards the somersaulting girl above them, her outline silhouetted against the blinding sun.

Suddenly, the Black Cat stood up and, within the span of three seconds, promptly and effortlessly fired at the hands of every one of the Earl's subordinates.

Before any of them could fire a single shot at Golden Darkness, their guns spiraled away from them, useless, and they clutched at their wrists in pain.

Golden Darkness landed directly behind Earl, whose eyes widened in abject horror. He felt the barrel of a gun pressed softly against the back of his cranium.

"H-How...?" he whispered. "How was I...so soundly defeated...by only two people?"

The Black Cat, who strolled over to them, chuckled.

"How, indeed? I'm afraid there really is no way we'd lose to you. We aren't merely two individuals. We're _partners_, who trust each other seamlessly with our very lives. Our souls have been bound together by shared experience."

From behind him, Earl heard Golden Darkness speak. She possessed a light, delicate voice, befitting that of a fragile doll. Yet, her tone suggested anything but.

"Because we've been through hell and back together...because we've seen and helped each other in our darkest of moments, our deepest of tragedies, our most overwhelming of joys and fears..."

Earl heard the click that signified his hands becoming bound by cuffs.

"...There exists a bond between us that is everlasting. Something irrevocable..."

The Black Cat stopped in front of Earl, still wearing a smile.

"...and something which we can't even begin to understand."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hooray! Train and Eve _live_! Ain't that great news? Wow, for once, I didn't end on a cliffhanger. I seem to be habitually drawn to those, for some reason. In any case, nothing terribly major happened in this chapter, as you can tell, but I mainly used it to set up the context of the aftermath of the warehouse explosion, and the three years following it. And did anyone catch the To-Love-Ru reference I hurled in there? Eve's title fits rather well, eh? Heh. Well, in any case, I think it was interesting to have the last portion of the chapter be from Earl's perspective. I hope I pulled it off well enough, as I haven't really done anything like this in the past that much. Oh well, my precious readers will be the judge of that, right? Review, please!

Random Quotation of the day:

"We would not seek a battle as we are, yet as we are, we say we will not shun it."

-King Henry V, Shakespeare


End file.
